Shadow Flower
by Hawk and Handsaw
Summary: ON HOLD! WHILE I FIND THE TIME AND CREATIVITY TO REWRITE IT! ...Snape's worst memory: the day he was publicly humiliated in front of his classmates Stupid Marauders But was that really his worst memory? Harry never did got to see the end...
1. Bloody hell!

Summery: Snape's worst memory: the day he's publicly humiliated in front of his classmates. Stupid Marauders. But is it really his worst memory? Harry never did got to see the end... A marauder era story

Picks up at the end of Snape's worst memory

This is a marauder era story by Azalia Fallen

Severus dangled helplessly of the ground as he watched in horror, seeing what his words had done to Lily. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

"Who wants to see my take of Snivelly's pants" Prongs smirked, clearly waiting for the approval of his audience. Sirius Snickered.

"I don't think it's very funny." A quiet voice sounded. The marauders all looked in the direction of the sound. Adell Sanctimonia emerged from behind a tree with no emotion showing on her face. All of her tiny fourth year structure was drawn up to it's limits, and she strode forward looking very different from the little scrap of a girl she usually was. People could sometimes see her bearing a notebook with her head tilted don like a disobedient dog and a shifty glance like someone trying to commit everything she saw to memory. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Really?" Because I think it's as funny as hell." Sirius said. Wormtail snickered. She took a few more steps and anger pierced her grey-blue eyes.

"You would Black. I've seen you around the castle, always picking on others for no good reason, filled with an inner since of nobility." Sirius was a little taken aback. She _was_ a Slytherin, but no girl was completely immune to the Sirius Black charm. Except maybe Evans... James interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey! I know who you are. Your the transfiguration dunce of the fourth year." Adell's cheeks flushed scarlet and Sirius smiled.

"Why don't you run along now and stop meddling in things that aren't your business."

"It's my business when the innocent are hurt."

"Little Snivillus isn't so innocent, and who gave you the job to duel out Justice? Last time I checked you were a Slytherin." James retorted.

"Does being a Slytherin make me the enemy?" she inquired. James had the sinking feeling that he was being led into a trap only a Slytherin could set, he was reluctant to answer. But Padfoot lacked the insight James had.

"Of coarse it does!" Sirius snorted.

"So does this imply that you're the hero?" she probed further.

"Of coarse! Griffyndors; were dwell the brave at heart! What else would we be?" James almost moaned at the idiocy his friend was exposing. Adell's upper lip twitched.

"Your ignorance surprises me. Here I thought you got good grades." She smirked the signature slytherin smirk. James had never seen her smirk before. She was like the slytherin that had been stripped of all her Slytherin-ness. Now he realized that the slytherin was just hiding inside. Sirius glowered. No one, _No one_ called Sirius Black ignorant.

"You're a fourth year slytherin who's failing transfiguration. Not only that, but you're a _girl, _and half our size. I think you should be wary of who you pick fights with!" Adell gulped. Every bit of her was screaming 'RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELF!' but she swallowed the slytherin instinct and took one more step towards Sirius. Peter shifted his wait but stayed where he was. He was on the stronger side. Right? Moony's eyes were bugging out of his head. The transfiguration book lay in his lap, forgotten. Adell took this moment to speak.

"You will soon find that not all Hufflepuffs are loyal, not all Ravenclaws are smart, not all Slytherins are evil, and not all Gryfondors are brave. You can't just see things in black or white. Or red and green as it may be." James snorted.

"Are you mental? Of coarse they are! The hat reads your mind!"

"People change. And look at you."

"huh?" Said James. Moony understood what was happening. But like in a nightmare, all he could do was watch. Adell smiled. This was just what she wanted. Wasn't it?

"Who would have ever thought that sniveling, bullying toe rags would have ever gotten into Gryffendor? Yet here you stand." She tried not to smirk, but it shined through her eyes. Sirius and James had reached the end of there patience. They drew there wands, but had no time before she through a shield charm at them. Hex's flew so fast, that dust seemed to surround them. When It settled, No one had a closed mouth. Adell was standing with Wormtail at wand point. No one was laughing at the tiny girl now. Realizing the currant situation, Sirius and James lowered they're wands. Adell cleared her throat.

"Let Severus go." Who? Oh, him. Everyone looked up to see a very red in the face, very humiliated, astonished, and ticked of Snape. It seemed that everyone but Adell had forgotten what the argument had been about. Finding no escape, James spat at the ground.

"Have it your way, _Sanctamonia_." The Marauders (including a shocked-into-submission Moony) made haste back to the castle as soon as Peter was thrust upon them. As they left the could here Mooney's voice "I hope _that_ was excitement enough for you, Padfoot."

The crowds began to thin and Adell looked at the heap on the ground that was Severus Snape. Hoping to cling to the last shred of pride he had left, he righted himself, and dusted of his robe. He then turned to Adell. Why had she helped him? He had to say something. Anything.

"I didn't need your help." He told her curtly. She just looked into his black eyes.

"I didn't need your approval." She replied. And Adell turned back to the castle and walked away. Snape watched her go in a state of shock. Finally a coherent thought crossed over his mind.

"What the Bloody Hell was that all about?"


	2. response and reaction

James Potter paced up and down the Gryfondor common room. Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched from their beds.

"That_________! That freaking_______! How DARE she! That __________ _________! Everything is fine and she had to go and _____ it up! She should just go and ________ ________her mother! That ___________!" screamed James. He seemed to be talking to the curtains rather than his friends (**A/N **I don't have an issue with cursing, I just think it's fun to to use your imagination...) at the last bit Sirius covered Peters ears.

"Wow mate, just wow. I haven't hear such colourful language since the Slughorn dropped a cauldron on his toe." Said Sirius. There was a moment of Silence as they all recalled the moment. Mooney blushed as fidgeted in his old grey Pajamas. James continued.

"I don't get were she was going with all the 'Gryfondors aren't brave' bullox. We bloody well are! That Smart aleck is going to pay!" He said with a triumphant fist in the air. Remus cleared his throat. James snapped his head in his direction.

"Prongs, do you think this has nothing to do with Adell? I think that the event is whats bothering you. The whole affair's just hurt your pride, questioned you directions, and you masculinity. I mean, she's a forth year girl for merlins sake, and she beat us soundly. Not to mention she took you ego and through it on the ground before hexing it into oblivion and completely shattered you superiority complex. Your easily inflicted temper, along with your perpetual state of boredom and need to succeed have resulted in this strange yet primal desire to prove you are superior." Remus finished his hypothesis defiantly. Sirius and Wormtail looked and him with their jaws slack, but James didn't even spare him a glance.

"Shut up Mooney, who's in?' Remus sighed.

"In on what mate?" asked an uneasy Padfoot.

"Why torturing that piece of Slytherin scum until she feels like something a giants steped in." He replied with a terrifyingly evil grin. Sirius hopped up.

"I'm not one to question your motives Prongs, but I'm behind you 100%!" they both turned to Peter who squeaked and suddenly found the sleeve of his Maroon dressing gown to extremely interesting.

"Peter!" Warned Sirius in a low menacing voice.

"Okay! Fine!" he yelped. Before they could even ask him, Lupin answered.

"I'd rather not take part in this little battle of the Sexes."

"But-"

"leave it James. This is the same face Remus makes when you try to get him to Zonko's instead of waiting in the mile long line when there's a sale on chocolate." Said Sirius. James nodded and turned to the other marauders.

"Just us then. Well, we'll make this fun." He smiled that evil smile again.

"That bitch will rule the day she ever tried to cross a marauder."

**o***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Meanwhile, Lily Evans sulked. Why had Sev said those things? They were best friends...wern't they?

_Don't be stupid. He's never cared about you at all._

_Then why would he have been nice to me to begin with?_

_He was young and confused._

_Suuuuuuurrrrrrrrrre............._

_Okay, he changed his mind. _

_When?_

_Who cares when? What matters is that he's not your friend anymore._

_Maybe I could make it up to him-_

_No you can't_

_But-_

Lily's conversation with herself was interrupted by Alice Turner who ran into the room panting. The two girls were good friends, but Alice was a year older, so it was weird that she would be in the fifth year girls room. Alive bent over panting.

"Um, Alice, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath." she said between her weezes. Finally she stood straight and tall.

"you wouldn't believe what happened when you left the scene the marauders were making!" Said Alice with her eyes shining.

"Um, no? What happened." She asked out of politeness. The last thing she really wanted to know was what happened to Sev.

"This Fourth year slytherin girl, like half their size, starts standing up for him! She held peter hostage and everything until they let em' down!" Lily's eyes widoned when she herd the news. Since when did Slytherins stand up for one another?

"Which Slytherin was it?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh, I don't remember." said Alice, hopping from foot to foot, like a small child.

"What did she look like?" asked Lily. She was curious to find out who this brave Slytherin was.

"Um, she had kind of feathery honey coloured hair, she was short, roundish face."

"I've never seen her before." said Lily, disappointed

"I've seen her around. Lurking in corners. Eating alone. You know."

"No." suddenly Alice's face lit up.

"She's the fourth year failing Transfiguration!"

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah, real shock to everyone. Should've seen the look on Potter's face!" they both laughed.

Suddenly Elizabeth Stevens burst into the room.

"Lily! You should come quick! Snivillus is threatening to sleep outside the portrait hole id you don't come out and talk to him!" She gasped. Lily sighed and marched out of her room.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Adell sat cross legged in an unnoticed green armchair in the corner on th Slytherin common room. She had her head bent over her notebook that she was drawing in anxiously with a charcoal. Every now and then she bit on the end of her pencil with nervelessly, while her worried eyes swiped over the page. She would then bend back over the drawing and scratch at it furiously once again. She looked like whatever she was doing was very urgent, perhaps forbidden. She looked nothing like the girl that was brave enough to stand up against the most exclusive group in the school. She didn't look like she had just risked her own neck to save someone she barely knew. She didn't look brave enough to have held a student hostage. What brought on the sudden change?

You see, this is what Adell was usually like; the Slytherin outcast that was failing Transfiguration.

A sudden noise on the other side of the room caused her to jump. But she remained unnoticed. Severus Snape quietly snuck down from the boys dorm. And to the door. He looked around before the darkness swallowed him. But he failed to notice the fourteen year-old giel in the shadows. Her eyes followed him hungrily before turning back to her drawing.

What had made such unlikely girl seem like a champion? She added a few more lines and looked at her finished work.

The drawing was a shockingly good onw of a teenage boy with a hooked nose and black eyes.

She closed her notebook and put in gently into her bag before scurrying into the girls dormatory.

**A/N** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **Ysidro, for the very nice review!**


	3. just another day

James nodded at Sirius from under the cloak. He smiled. Plan 'Make Her Pay' was in motion. As usual, they would spend the day following around their target. It was procedure, and it would be useful to know her habits.

Peter was left behind because it was hard enough to fit two fifteen boys under the cloak, much less three. They waited impatiently outside the Slytherin common room. They were wondering if they had missed her and she had already left, when she emerged.

She was wearing a collared shirt and a grey skirt even though it was a Saturday, and her hair hung in her eyes. She clutched a notebook to her chest, and swept her eyes across the hallway before hurrying on her way. James and Sirius shot each other confused looks before jogging after her, which was quite a feat under the cloak.

Adell walked into the great hall unnoticed. As she took her seat at a secluded portion of the Slytherin table, no one gave her a passing glance. She helped herself to the food in front of her, but didn't touch it. Instead, she took out her notebook and began to draw it. Sirius made a disgusted face. She was even more messed up than he had originally thought. Drawing her food instead of eating it? She abandoned that drawing and moved on to another of the Ravenclaw table. It was admittedly good, but still kind of depressing.

The hall slowly emptied, but she remained, now drawing a water goblet. Finally looking around, she realized that everyone had gone. She looked up at her now cold breakfast and sighed. It was just one of those days. She picked up her notebook and left. Unknown to her, she was being closely tailed by two troublesome boys. Yes, Just another one of those days.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Adell went through her day like any other Saturday. She spent most of her day drawing, and whimpering at her charms homework. She thought about Severus. (Did she like him? No. Well, yes. But no. Yes. How confusing. She saved him from a large dollop of humiliation. But did this mean she liked him? )

Something was different. She wasn't the same person she was before yesterday. It might have had something to do with being suddenly infatuated with a certain fifth year Slytherin, but probably not. She had tasted what it was like to be brave, to be the hero.

There were seven days left of school left. After which, she would spend her time alone with her parents. Seven more days and it would have been four years. Four years of not being noticed. Not really living her life. She was surrounded by beautiful flowers and treacherous weeds. She couldn't live as either. She lived just as a shadow. A shadow flower. All she did was transfer the world around her on to paper with drawings. Mimicking real life, but not living it. Like a shadow. Maybe she couldn't change all that in seven days. Merlin knows she didn't want to be in the spotlight. Once was good enough! But maybe if she stopped acting so pitifully, maybe, just maybe she could live. Become a real flower and not just a depiction of one. She would be different.

Starting tomorrow. She thought hazily as lay her head down on her pillow.

Tomorrow.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Padfoot and Prongs sat miserably under the statue of Hagger The Horrible. It was appropriate, seeing as it had been a horrible day. If they had been ashamed before, it was now doubled. She was just so pitiful!

"Cheer up mate, at least we can begin torturing her tomorrow!" Said Sirius suddenly. James grinned. His best friend always knew how to cheer him up. James grinned.

"Yes, yes we can."

No one seemed to notice that the shadow flower had already begun to bloom.

**A/N **thank you **Almost Harmless,** I'm helpless with spelling. I might as well where a flashing sign on my forehead that says "Hello! I'm an idiot!" Ah, well. Not to mention I was way sleep deprived when I wrote this.


	4. To Be Corporeal and Tangible

**A/N** I know It's been a while since I updated, just a bit busy with the final tests of the year. (insert sigh)

Adell woke that morning with hope in her eyes. She glanced around to see that everyone had already gone to breakfast. She had a strange feeling that today was special. A warm, happy, glowy feeling ran through her veins. She hopped out of bed and to her disbeleif started to hum. She was wearing a white cotton nightgown, and her hair gently brushed her shoulders. She felt her bare feet touch the cold ground of the Slytherin fourth year girls room, and she twirled and skipped her way to her trunk.

You can tell an awful lot about a person by the contents of their trunk. Some people kept their trunks neat and pristine, while others (most boys for example) had varying layers of debris piled up. Some had pictures and prophet clippings put up on the inside of their trunk, but Adell, well Adell felt sad when she opened her trunk.

Her parents liked everything neat and pristine. She loved her parents, but sometimes she felt like they were weighing all their expectations down on her. She was expected to be well behaved, make good grades, be organized, and find someone nice to marry. It wasn't as bad as some other pureblood families, but she had to carry out the bloodline. It wasn't a matter of muggle and muggle-born prejudice, it was a matter of carrying out the family name and staying respectful. She was her parents only daughter, and she had succumb to their needs.

Her truck reflected that. It had her clothing neatly folded, looking as drab as always, and each sock firmly wound together with it's mate. It was...empty. Just like she had been for the last four years. She had done nothing but observe and preserve the life around her. It was time that she cast of her drab colours and lived.

'Ahhh. That's why today is so special' she thought. I'm to be free today. There was only one problem. She had been wearing a mask for so long, she couldn't remember what she was like underneath. 'Most might not notice the difference.' she thought. 'Mostly because no one notices me at all. But I'm not going to be afraid. Afraid to make friends, to be hated, anything.' Of course she still planned to follow her family's golden rule "Don't meddle in things that don't concern you", but she wanted to change.

She dug into her trunk until she found something that looked slightly happy, or wasn't the colour of lint. She wore a light blue sundress that made her feel pretty self conscious. She found a similar coloured barrette she found under her bed with a few dust bunnies. She decided not to have her hair hanging in her face today. She grabbed her notebook and headed outside of the dorm.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god." She thought frantically. This was a mistake. A really big mistake. But no one in the hallway seemed to stare at her drastic change. In fact, it was only drastic in her head. She was making a large mental change. A change just outside her comfort zone. Which wasn't saying much seeing how her comfort zone was a only a tight shell around her. But she felt, that while no one really noticed her, she wasn't being looked through. No longer just a piece of scenery, she was a little more than that. A little more corporeal, tangible, maybe.

She walked down Hogwarts twisting corridors both happy and afraid. It felt good. All of a sudden A girl stepped in front of her.

"Um...Adell...right?" asked a tentative voice. It was Lily Evens. A girl with thick auburn hair and stunning emerald green eyes. Very smart, Gryffindor? Yes, she thought so, and a year above her. Very pretty and...Popular? Why in Merlin's name was she talking to Adell?

Adell, suspicious, answered slowly. "Um, yes? Your, um, Lily Evens...right?" Oh great gillywigs Adell! You sound like your slow! Luckily, Lily seemed just as uncomfortable with the situation.

"yeah, I just wanted to say that I heard what you did yesterday, and, well, I'm thankful." said lily. Adell was flabbergasted.

"Thankful?"

Lily shifted her books uncomfortably in her arms. Why on earth did she have books on a Sunday?

"Yeah, you know... for helping Sev." She finished awkwardly. That's right! Pretty, smart, and charitable to Slytherins. One in particular, until friday anyway.

"Oh! I, just, um," Adell didn't know what to say, and her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, I'm just, just, even though we," Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm just happy he made a friend." She finished. Adell's eyes snapped wide. Friend? That was more than she could ask for."

"Oh, well, we aren't, I mean I wish-" Adell was cut of by a sharp, yet familiar bark.

"Evens! Well what do you know? She hops from one piece of Slytherin slime to another. Lily turned angrily to face the disrupting Marauders. Potter and Black, how charming.

"Oh, stuff it Potter, if you took you head out of your arse long enough, you might see how unattractive that smirk is." She snapped at him. James, Sirius, and Adell all wore identical expressions of shock. Sirius was the first to recover.

"tisk, tisk Evens. Such Profanity."

"Like your as pure as the driven snow, _Black_." As the argument wore on, Adell was taking careful steps backwards.

"I just don't like you acting all chummy with Sanctamonia, that's all." said James, switching to the defensive.

"I'll be _chummy_ with whoever I well please Potter!" Lily nearly screamed.

"Not so fast, moron." said Sirius, catching a glimpse of the escaping Slytherin. Adell gulped. Se needed to speak out. She new that she should defend herself. James laughed.

"This the kind of people your mates with? The cowering, pitiful, stupid kind? She'd sell you out as soon as look at you! Do yourself a favor and be done with her."

**A/N **little did he know, James potter just said something completely ironic. What kind of friends does he have that apply to the above traits. Maybe Harry wouldn't have been an orphan if he took his own advise.

Sirius grabbed Adell's arm so that she couldn't run away. "Trying to escape now. Your just a worthless little, little... Transfigureidiot!" He laughed at his new nick-name.

"Transfigueidiot... Yeah, it really rolls of the tongue. Nice one Padfoot!" Said an approving James. Adell felt the back of her neck getting hot. Lily opened her mouth to say something but Adell spoke first. She barely raised her voice and she didn't make eye contact with anyone, just stared at the floor.

"Evens, you're not friends with Severus anymore, I can't help that. I don't want to cause trouble for you, I'll just be on my way." still not making eye contact with anyone, she sidestepped Sirius and scurried to the great hall.

Lily was a little peeved, and felt a little embarrassed. She didn't really care about Adell. She was just using her as an excuse to get at Potter and Black. Lily went her own way.

Sirius and James were ticked off. James shattered the brooding session.

"What's the fun of annoying her if A) she's not annoyed and B)she won't fight back?" he asked, his voice getting more and more high pitched. Sirius sighed.

"Dunno' mate, maybe she's just a nut that'll be a bit harder to crack than we reckoned." They both contemplated this sentiment. Sirius turned to his best friend.

"I'm hungry, wanna go to breakfast?" James gave Sirius a half smile.

"sure. I hope there's eggs."

And the two best friends walked to the Great hall, sharing their vendetta and friendship without words. What are best mates for?


	5. the fun is just beginning

The great hall was the usual hustle and bustle it always was. Despite different personality traits, all four houses were seemingly the same. They all laughed and joked and threw bits of food around, read their morning mail, and sulked by themselves. It was hard to believe a Gryffindor was so different from a Hufflepuff, and that a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin were separated completely.

This was a sight that Adell had been able to see from the start. She just didn't understand why no one else saw it. We were the same. Everyone was to busy to notice the similarities. Maybe it was because Adell was always detached in what happened around her that she was able to see this. Take a step back and see the whole canvas. But she was just an onlooker, not the artist. She never tried to change what she saw.

But now she was ready to be a part of the masterpiece.

Taking her seat at the Slytherin table, she took a plate, reached for the eggs, and filled a glass full of orange juice. The people seated around her continued their conversations around her, but Adell felt like she was involved. She listened closely to two Slytherin girls telling another one what ahd happened in potions yesterday.

"And he started to make this horrid face, like... like..."

"like a constipated APE!"

"yes, yes, exactly! And he jumped on his desk and steam blew out of his ears!"

"No!"

"Of course, Professor Slughorn tried to get him under control again,"

"but every time he tried,"

"Desmond hopped like three feet in air!"

"Eventualy Slughorn just had to sedate him."

"And all this was from a wronged cheering potion?"

Adell was so engrossed by the girls conversation, that she didn't notice a big-headed Gryffindor sneaking up behind her. Of course, no one did, seeing as he was under his invisibility cloak, and was being eerily quiet. James muttered an ill-gotten spell, pointing his wand at Adells backside, and took a few steps back.

A very unladylike fart echoed through the great hall. Everyone within a ten yard radius of Adell turned to look at her with disgusted faces. They scoffed and scooted as far away as her as possible. James sneered.

"That's disgusting Adell!"

"didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"SO gross!" the girls remarked from farther down the table.

James expected Adell to be horribly embarrassed, but she just looked at either side of herself. An took a large fork full of eggs and carried it to her mouth. Chewing thoughtfuly, she wondered how something like this could have happened. She didn't dwell on it though. She just finished her breakfast and moseyed out of the greathall. Taking one last glance at the noisy students eating their meal, she turned and left.

James was fuming. He ducked behind a tapastry to remove his cloak and stormed over to the Gryffindor table. Ploping next to his best friends he grabbed a piece of tost of Remus' plate and toar a large chunk out of it. Remus just sighed and grabbed another.

"How'd it go?" asked Sirius unnecessarily.

"How did it go? It was bloody aweful! I used out best Gas Passer hex on her!" He hissed

"Did it work?"

"what do you bloody well think! Everyone around her was disgusted, but she ehardly batted an eyelash! I was hoping that she would at least deny it was her!" James continued. Sirius understandingly patted Prongs' back.

"Rough bit o' luck there mate."

"Maybe we should just quit?" a small voice asked. They turned to look at Wormtail who blushed.

"You crazy?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Asked an angry Padfoot and Prongs.

"Just...just asking." said Peter nervously.

"The fun is just starting!" And they all started to plot ther next move. Well, minus Remus anyhow.

**A/N **thanks to:

Whoopsydaisy

Lana Davis

Almost Harmless

Pennypotter128

and Ysidro

have a good day!


	6. Severus

A/N: I usually write in 3rd person, but today I write...

**SEVERUS POV(!):**

At breakfast I sat next to a couple of other slytherin boys, who thankfully returned my favor of completely and absolutely pretending I wasn't here. Merlin. My life is a living hell. Three days ago I could have told you, against common knowledge, that I had a friend. Not these goons that tolerate my presence, but a real friend.

Lily. Lily Evens.

I'm not going to deny that I wished she was a little _more _than a friend, but she was my best friend. I thought it would be over when I accidentally hurt her ugly muggle sister. I thought it would be over when she was sorted into Gryffindor. I thought it would be over when She didn't like the people I spent my time with. But no. Not even. It was over because of those stupid, evil, egotistical pricks that suavely called themselves the "Marauders." (Honestly, _Marauders? _Way to advertise that you're evil!It's like they _wanted_ people to know that they weren't all nobel. And that potter was such an idiot!)

Yes, I could've surprised you three days ago. But not any more. She wasn't my friend anymore. I had lost my best friend. And it was all my fault. NO! It was the marauders fault. They pushed me to it! I would have never called her that otherwise. Never. I loved Lily Evens. Mudbloodness aside. I loved her. My last saving grace was that she would never ever like that _Potter_.

My thoughts were interrupted by a very load, but familiar noise at the other end of the table. I leaned into the center of the table to see clearer. My eyes widened at what they beheld.

A stunned Adell Sanctamonia was sitting with surprise written all over her face. The same girl that had regrettably rescued me against my will! The people surrounding her were scootching back as fast as they could. She didn't seem insulted. She didn't deny that she had made such a noise. She just collected herself and continued to eat.

So strange. How could a girl so tiny make such a horrendous sound? What had she been eating? Wait. Hold on. Recognition dawned on my face. I knew that noise! And I knew the spell that had caused it! I leaned back quickly and scanned low to the ground. I wasn't the arch nemesis of the Marauders for five years for nothing! There! I saw the heel of a shoe show up and disappear just as fast. Stupid Potter. (Or black? I couldn't tell who they were from the shoe.) If you have a magic cloak, then at least where it properly moron! He still hasn't figured out that I knew about his nifty little cloak. I could turn them in, but so far I had decided to keep it to myself. If they knew that I knew, I wouldn't be able to use it at times like now.

I looked back at the small fourth year girl. She was being targeted by the Marauders, Probably because of helping me. And I, above everyone, knew how that felt. It would start slow and escalate, just like always. Damn, the Marauders were SO predictable. If I were them I would shake up the routine a little. The longer you used the same strategy, the more time someone had to find a hole in it! But stupid Gryffindors don't plot like Slytherins do.

Poor girl. She wouldn't know what hit her. As she finished and walked away, I couldn't help but notice she was different. She had her honey coloured hair away from her face, it was a better look for her. She had a small smile on her face. Silly girl.

I couldn't help but think that she was quite pretty. You know. After you looked past the fact that she was practically a midget, and she was all skin and bones. Once she took care of herself she wasn't that bad. Just an observation, it wasn't like I was interested or anything. sheesh. I sighed and looked at my food.

Poor girl. The rest of the school year would be a living hell for her. To bad. She shouldn't have helped me. I finished and left the table. It wasn't my problem.

**A/N: YAY! It's summer, it's summer it's summer, it's summer!**

**Thanks to:**

Naflower05


	7. Of Evil Plots and faltering Pride

The Marauders spent most of the day plotting. They wouldn't let a temporary setback like this keep them from their clever scheme! They huddled in the farthest most corner of the Library. They hoped that the Library would cover the sent of trouble with one of boredom, but no such luck. The Marauders. Huddled in a Library? On a beautiful afternoon? Yeah, sure. They managed to sneak past Madam Pince. She had only been working at Hogwarts for two years, but everyone knew not to double cross her. Moony had come too. But only because he needed someone to help him study for Transfiguration.

The back corner of the Library actually wasn't that bad. There was a smallish table, just perfect for four boys. A tapestry hung close by, depicting a herd of centaurs sending up a volley of arrows, and a small window was high above they're heads, it sent a waterfall of light down over them. The shelves closest to them were all just about bloodlines and family trees; so, needless to say, no one ever came into that area. They picked this area for all these reasons. It was perfect for plotting. In truth, the Library wasn't foreign to the Marauders. They had spent a fair amount of time at this very table, pouring over books hat had anything to do with being an animagus. But it _was_ suspicious.

"Heh hem." Said James. "I now call this Marauder meeting into order. Padfoot, would you mind telling our fellow trouble-makers why we're here?" Sirius grinned.

"Sure thing mate, er, Prongs. So, we all know that our primary target has been shifted to Adell Sanctamonia; She's nosey, a know-it-all, a rebel, and an all around bitch. Besides being a fourth year girl and a Transfigureidiot, be cautioned, she can act fast when she needs to. So we're going to teach her some manners. Uh... I think thats about it. Back to you Prongs." James nodded in all around seriousness. Wormtail was clinging to their every word, but Remus was busying himself with a book and not paying attention. James however treated the 'meeting' like he was addressing a legion of Soldiers.

"Right men. I have confirmed from this morning, that Adell will be hard. Her Social awkwardness makes her harder to affect than an average human, however there's a little something for everyone, eh' gents?" Wormtail nodded vigorously as Remus scoffed.

"So, first order of business, we have six days left, seven if we count packing and the train ride. We need to divide them so that we can individually plan our tactics. Divide and Conquer, as always." James was obviously pleased with his plan. But Remus disagreed.

"Seriously James, At the rate your going, you might as well conquer Rome, erect statues in your honor and get murdered by your best friend on a big staircase. You might as well change your motto to "veni vidi vici." I suits you just fine." Remus stated from begins his Transfiguration textbook. Everyone sent him identically blank looks. "Muggle studies?" he probed. blank looks "Shakespeare?" more blank looks "Caesar?" Remus sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. He vanished once again, behind the musty pages.

"Look Moony, If you have problems with what we're doing, then just drink a tall glass of shut the bloody hell up!" James half whispered half shouted. "Anyway. I think we should draw days. He took a tin can (no one really wanted to know why he had it) from his bag, and dropped a few little scraps of parchment in it. He shook the can lightly, and passed it on to Padfoot. Sirius accepted the tin offering and dug a hasty hand into it before pulling out his piece. He took it out and cleared his throat, holding the piece of parchment at arms length. Majestically he said;

"Monday." They nodded, and Peter took the can. Grabbing the first one he saw he muttered the word.

"Thursday." Wormtial thrust it at Remus, who then ignored it until James took it. James made a show of closing his eyes a stirring the contents with a finger before finally choosing.

"Sunday. Ooh! I get another shot today!" they all repeated the process again and the results were as follows.

Sirius: Monday, Wednesday

Wormtail: Thursday, Tuesday

James: Sunday, Saturday

"Wait, wait, wait." said Sirius. "You forgot Friday." James just smirked.

"Friday is the last full moon of the year. I think that we'll be busy enough that night." No one noticed that Remus paled at James' muttered words. They all felt the anticipation of getting to run free for a night. Sirius gave James another cocky grin.

"What a great way to celebrate the end of OWL's!" he said.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The Marauders dispersed to think about the may ways to torture a tiny fourth year. Hmmmmmmm. James had a LOT of thinking to do. He had the first and last opportunity to make her crack... he wasn't exactly sure what her cracking would be like, but he would try nonetheless. Well, he might as well just start at the top of the list, and work his way down... He had tried subtle embarrassment... so that left... Verbal Abuse! He smiled. He would have to catch her at the exact right time. What to do, what to do.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Adell sat with her legs crossed under a very large oak tree, sketching a large beetle that had slowly and dutifully made it's way up a a large rock not to far away. She thought that the beetle looked rather dignified. It didn't care that it was so much smaller than her, it looked strait ahead and continued to strut in a very vertical fashion. Not many humans had the guts to do what this bug was doing. And yet it seemed unbothered by the large eyes soaking him in and recreating him onto paper.

People were milling about and talking. It was a beautiful day, but a smaller percentage of students were outside. Most everyone, was inside. Cramming for the end of the year exams. She did see a small group of girls her age by the lake. _Maybe I should go over there and sit with them_. She thought.

_Nope. Nuh-uh Not going to happen. I'm not ready yet. _She said, silently panicking on the inside. _Wow. How depressing is that. I'm afraid to say hello and sit down next to a group of people. Solitude has not treated me well. _

The smell of failure was to strong for her, so she finished the drawing when the bug flew away, carefully closed the notebook, and stood, dusting the loose sediment from her seat. She made her way indoors. In the hallway, she somehow got stuck between a large horde of people moving in every direction. She surprisingly had enough courage to smile at a few people. Some returned the token of happiness, others were simply to anxious to care. And the others were jerks. But all was well in the world.

However, Adell was unaware of the danger lurking around the corner. Quite literally in fact.

Thanks to:

awesomea786

KenziCullen

and Pennypotter128 (again)

**A/N** veni vidi vici means "I came, I saw, I conquered" It was Caesar's motto. Yeah. Thats geek humor for you. Wow... for a geek I sure can't spell! I'm more of a dork, really. But I am Adorkable. The coolest dork you'll ever meet! Okay, I'll just stop now.


	8. Verbal Abuse

**A/N **I just published another story! It's really different from this one, please check it out!

Adell moved through the currently frazzled students like a salmon jumping upstream. James had a strange look on his face as he gleefully awaited her downfall. Adell had to move in a weird twisting motion, as not to bump in to anyone. Call it Slytherin instinct, but she did not want a face-to-face confrontation with a pissed off seventh year amidst the NEWT examinations. But what she failed to see, was the angry bear laying in wait, for his tasty snack. Of course it wasn't a bear so much as a scheming stag with a taste for vendetta, but whatever.

When James came into view from around the corner, he seemed oddly at ease. He was leaning backwards just a bit with his hands in his pockets, and a stride like a predator after a meal. The nonchalant look on his face was positively terrifying. Adell stopped and was immediately on-guard. She felt her eyes widen in fear, as she fought to keep her face straight. A few adolescents with a natural scent for danger turned and watched the scene play out. No one noticed Severus Snape lurking at the scurf of the crowd.

Adell clutched her notebook like a shield against her chest, preparing for the worst. James came forward and acted like he just noticed Adell. A small smile began playing at the corners of his lips. He stopped four feet in front of her, and was pleased to see that her cowering position only added to her height problem. She had to look up to see his face. Her face had the typical deer in the headlights look, caught in danger's path, too surprised or too stupid to bolt. She could only wait for the impact. He gave her a sickly sweet smile before talking.

"Well, well Adell. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Adell tried her hardest to find the blazing fire that had been coursing threw her veins only a few days ago. It was typically absent, and she was forced to work with fake bravery.

"I'm sorry that I can't return the feelings Potter." She barely mumbled her response and shifted her arms uncomfortably. By now people were standing around to watch.

"It's the end of year exams, Sanctamonia. Shouldn't you be studying? Or have you decided to just give up the hope of ever passing. You obviously already have in Transfiguration." His face started to turn into a happy snarl. Adell chewed on the inside of her lip, but had no response. James continued.

"It must have been such a relief to McGonagoll to get to stop trying to actually get something through that thick skull of yours. Maybe the other teachers are getting jealous?"

"Watch whose head your calling thick, I'm surprised that your mobile with that thing on your shoulders." she was still almost silent, but she was very slowly straightening out of her cowering stance. James was annoyed, but he just laughed it off.

"Look out! Kittens got claws! Careful there sweetheart, you might hurt yourself." Adell was purely terrified.

"Bite me, Potter."she said under her breath. James flashed his teeth.

"That an invitation?" She shrunk back from him a bit, but she straightened out immediately.

"The only thing i'd invite you to do, Potter. Would be to introduce yourself with the Lake. Now excuse me." she pushed past him quickly and sprinted away. James was stunned, but he remained cool. Marching threw the crowd, it parted like the red sea. Phase 2 complete.

Severus Snape was in a state of perpetual shock. The kid had guts to stand up to James for the second time this year. He was just shocked potter let her get away. He had been subjected to the Marauder's sharp tongue before, but he had at least had more dignity than her. He guessed that was why she was so hard to control; she was both submissive and dominant at the same time. But judging by James's uncaring look, there was more in store for Adell Santamonia. A lot more. But how much trouble could three boys cause in seven days anyway?

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Adell lay in her bed with her arms folded under her head and a silly grin on her face. All in all, it had been a pretty good day. She felt like a changed person... and she had survived the wrath of James Potter! Maybe not in the most dignified manner, but it was something. She felt like she could run a marathon, or fly in the world cup, swim the ocean, duel an army! Nothing could stop Adell Sanctamonia now! Nothing at all.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

James made his way to the Gryffindor fifth year boys dorm in a confusing state between annoyance and satisfaction. He wasn't exactly sure who had had the upper hand on the augment or who won. That question used to be so easy for him. He would win. And if he didn't, he removed all evidence that he tried. Easy as pie. But now things were complicated. _Everything_ was getting more complicated as the year wore on. And it was all Adell Sanctamonia's fault. James wasn't going to give up until he put that dog down. Once she was gone, everything would be normal again.

He took the steps two at a time and approached their door. He rapped it with his knuckles, three slow knocks, two fast knocks, and another four slow knocks with third being particularly hard; the Marauder knock. It had saved their necks more times than he cared to mention. If they were doing something against school rules (they usually were) they could hide before the person requesting entry could see. But if a Marauder did the knock, they could leave it out. Sirius opened the door for him wearing a wolfish smile, and James strutted into the room. They all looked at him apprehensively. Sirius was the first to say something.

"So Mate, er, how'd it go?" James frowned.

"I'm actually sure. She seemed pretty scared, but I don't know. We've got our work cut out for us." He said finally, flopping down onto his bed.

"Well I got a shot at her tomorrow. Let's see how I do." said Sirius. James kept starring at he ceiling before speaking.

"Life is confusing." He mumbled. To their surprise Remus sighed.

"Know what you mean. Pastie?" the all looked at Moony with strange but happy looks. It was the first time since the "indecent" that he had been friendly. James nodded and Lupin threw him a Pumpkin Pastie that James ripped the wrapper off of with his teeth. Life might be confusing, but you could forget that with your friends. The boys stayed up late at night telling each other jokes and eating candy. Life was _good_.

**A/N: **thanks to:

KenziCullen (again)

and Naflower05 (again)

I LOVE YOU ALL! (and that's not creepy at all...)


	9. babbling beverage

**A/N: ello. I haven't published in a whail... but it's longish! This isn't my best work. It's kind of half assed. Sorry.**

**The next day...**

Mornings at hogwarts were always the same. The sun would rise, and for a moment the lake would shine like a mirror before returning to it's normal state. The shadows rearranged themselves in preparation for the new day, and the birds began to harmoniously chirp. All of the students, wether they be in a tower or dungeon, began to rise and greet the morning. Of course, for most, they only rose and grunted at the morning in disapproval. But the concept was generally the same.

Adell woke to the usual grumblings of her peers and was happy at first, to greet the day. That was before reality crashed down upon her. It. Was. Monday. Ahhhh! She had her Transfiguration exam today! Her worst subject! The day she had been dreading all year! It couldn't be happening! It couldn't be today! Adell pulled the blanket over her head, hoping to hide from the onslaught of death and horror. But she had to face the truth... This day would be the undoing of her. Nothing she did could stop it.

She slowly rose from her sanctuary and put on her uniform in slow motion. Button. Button. Button. Sock. Sock. _Please oh please oh please oh please! I have to do well, I have to do well, I HAVE to do well! _Shoe. Straighten collar. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had her hair pulled back with a flimsy black head band, black was appropriate. She was in mourning. Mourning for her lost grade. Finally she reached in her trunk, and emerged with her school tie. Her tie had been through much with her. She rubbed her finger over the silver and green stripes, displaying her house allegiance for all to see. Hey, just because she believed that discrimination between houses was stupid, did NOT mean that she wasn't patriotic. She slowly knotted it around her neck, not too loose, but not too tight. Her collar hung over it perfectly. And there, pinned to the front of her knot, was her pin.

It wasn't special. It was just a gold circle about the size of a knut. It was pinned to her tie all the time, and since she always tied her tie exactly the same, she never bothered to take it off. It had one faded word inscribed upon it. "_semper" _Always. Adell didn't know if "Always" was a special word to her. She had found the simple nick-nack in the bottom of the boat that carried her to Hogwarts for the first time. She used it for luck. And she needed luck today above all others. She brushed her thumb over the faded letters, but unlike most days, Adell found little comfort in the familiar movement. She finally took up her bag of books and went out into the slytherin Common room.

It was practically empty with only a few people pulling themselves together or waiting for their lackluster friends. She went by them unnoticed and walked to breakfast. Breakfast. It really WAS the most important meal of the day. What would we do without it? Not only would we be so hungry we could hardly stand it, But breakfast was where you went before you went anywhere else. It was how you calmed yourself down. The wings of a stage. The place you stood before the curtain opened. But no amount of mental preparation and time would cure her stage fright. Taking a seat, she slowly forced food into her mouth, repressing the urge to vomit from worry.

She was once again, unaware of a completely different danger than a terrible test. The Marauders thirst for Justice had not yet been quenched. Not by a long shot.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Sirius took a deep breath. It was going to be his first try at torturing Adell, and he was looking forward to it. He realized that forward confrontation hadn't worked, neither had embarrassment. He was going to try something all together different. James patted him on the back.

"You can do it Padfoot!" He whispered into his best friends ear. Sirius looked thankfully into his best friends eyes. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he had such good friends. Without James, Sirius would be completely lost. They always understood and helped each other. Even if they knew that what they were doing was wrong. (And knowing the two of them, it usually was.) Sirius wasn't quite sure if he wanted to do this, but what was one puny Slytherin's pride in comparison to his best friend's? Sirius took another breath and slipped on The invisibility cloak.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Adell felt a hand on tap her shoulder. She turned with her fork still held between her plate and her mouth. Samantha Stevens, the tall blonde ravenclaw prefect, was standing there expectantly. Adell looked her up an down. Why was one of the most idolized girls in Hogwarts talking to her? And on the eve of Adell's demise, no less! And Why, Why did everything happen to her at breakfast?! Adell put her fork down and turned to the attractive girl.

"Um... I'm sorry. Did you want something?" she asked politely. Stevens didn't smile, but she spoke.

"Adell Sanctamonia. Can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked curtly. Adell nodded and got up; completely stunned. She followed the prefect and felt her stomach drop. They came to a stop in the opening hall. Samantha was practically a head taller than Adell and it looked completely ridicules. Samantha gave her a sad face.

"I'm worried about you." she finally. Said. Adell's eyes widoned.

"You're worried...about...me?" she asked.

"Yes, It seems that you've stirred up quite a bit of trouble."

"I, I have?"

"Yes, teasing the Marauders like that!"

"I wasn't-"

"You might as well hold a red flag in front of a bull!"

"Actually, bulls are color blind." She said. Samantha gave her a look.

"I know that, It was a metaphor. The point is, that your not being very smart."

"I'm not trying to-"

"Be careful."

"Um...Okay?"

"We prefects have our eyes on you."

"Oh." was all she could say.

"You can go back to your breakfast now Adell."

"Thank you?" Adell was flabbergasted. (**A/N ** I love that word!) No one had _ever_ had they're eyes on Adell. Ever. She was completely terrified, but rather proud. People were noticing her! Maybe not in the way she wanted, but that was fine! And it was completely unfair that she was being persicuted while the Marauders go  
t off scot-free, But it didn't matter! Adell was slightly happy as she reclaimed her seat. She tool a big swig of her pumpkin juice. It tasted a little odd...Oh well. She happily ate the rest of her meal... until she remembered her first class.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

The Fourth year Ravenclaws and slytherins filed solemnly into the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall watched them impassively, but when she caught the eyes of Adell, Adell saw something she didn't like;_ pity_. When you receive pity from your teacher. It's a bad, bad, bad, **bad** sign. In most cases Professor McGonagall would feel something close to anger, but she had seen Adell. She was, and had been studying _hard_ all year. The girl was just hopeless in transfiguration. Adell took a panicky seat.

_Calm down. _She told herself. _You can get by the written part by memory. Memory. That has nothing to do with how well you can turn a porcupine into a pincushion! _

McGonagall was going over the rules, but Adell didn't hear her. She was focusing on breathing and keeping her pumpkin juice down. Finally the test was placed in front of her. It took all her strength to lift her quill and place it on her paper.

**question 1: what is the correct wrist movement and proper incantation if one wished to change the texture of an object, while still maintaining the same shape? **

Adell took a few more deep breaths, and began. She focused on the present question and slowly worked her way through. It wasn't so bad. Adell's studying had paid off! She knew that it would be harder in the field work exam, but for the present, she didn't care. Off course. She probably still got into the bottom ten of her year... easily. But she was doing well. She didn't falter. She skipped questions she didn't know the answer to, and kept going. She finally finished, and put down her quill. The walk to McGonagall's desk seemed endless. She felt the faces of her fellow students and felt her cheeks flush. They almost seemed to say _"You don't deserve to take this test! You're not worthy!" _But Adell knew it was all in her head and continued her slow trudge to the Professor's desk. She placed her test on top of the growing stack of paper. Most of the paper's were finished by Ravenclaw, but no matter. Professor McGonagall seemed shocked.

"Are you finished?" Asked her teacher. Adell opened her mouth to say 'yes I am finished.' but all that came out was.

"Glugle flinck iva digobe." the mush was far from the original message. Adell tried again. "Bulunvkalflink argen garsh!" People were starring at her now. "Abble dooben flibber harden!" The class started to laugh at her pathetic attempt to form words. What was happening? Why couldn't she speak? She knew what she was trying to say, but she couldn't form the words. It was almost as if her mouth wasn't obeying her anymore. McGonagall got over her initial shock and pulled herself together.

"Silence!" she said sharply to the class. Everyone shut up, but you could see the laughter all over they're faces. Mcgonagall turned to Adell. "It seems as though you've accidentally taken a heavy dose of babbling beverage. Go to The infirmary. Now!" Adell tried to say 'yes ma'am'' but to no avail.

"able deb." She turned to go, but the snickers followed her outside. Damn. What was wrong with her? Babbling Beverage. So someone had spiked her drink this morning... it explained the weird taste. Huh. Someone was out to get her. Three guess's who...

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Sirius and James finished their OWL's early and got the rest of the period free. In most cases that would never be the case... but it was evident that bored marauders can be disastrous. So they ran free. Sirius basked in his glory. It had all been simple enough. The Babbling beverage was a brilliant idea, but the problem was how to get her to drink it. Finally he had it. A few sweet words, and he had Samantha Stevens playing in the palm of his hand. They had already flirted quite a lot, so it came as no shock to her when he asked her for his help. Mmmmm. Pretty prefects were SO useful. He just got her to take Adell aside, while he, once again, used James cloak to slip Adell the concoction. All easy. It was good to be a genius. Suddenly he felt James hit him in the shoulder, and point.

Well, well. Adell Sanctamonia, blushing and covering her mouth with one hand. They rushed over to greet the poor girl.

"Adell! You should be ashamed! Your cheeks are so scarlet, we would think you to be gryffindor!" called James. Adell, much to their amusement blushed harder. She quickened her pace, but the Boy's legs were longer, and they caught up to her quickly. Adell just decided to ignore them.

"Awwwww. The Transgigureidiot doesn't know what to say."

"Yeah Adell, Hinkypink got your tongue?" Adell violently shook her head. _I just need to make it to the infirmary. I just need to make it to the infirmary. _She chanted it inside her head like a prayer.

"We _are_ worried about you. If you're not going to make conversation like a normal git, we might have to go find Snivillus, won't we Prongs?" Said Sirius with a sly smile in his direction. Adell stopped suddenly and turned with her face showing a mix of embarrassment, contempt, and worry.

"Bibphrip Wrongth!" She said darkly. There was a beat of silence, and then James and Sirius collapsed into a fit of laughter. James was leaning on a nearby suite of armor for support, and Sirius was clutching his side. James had known what Sirius had done, but nothing was so funny as Adell Sanctamonia threatening them in Gibberish. Adell's face dropped as she remembered that she couldn't speak, and she ran to the infirmary at top speed. She was mortified.

But, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. They were convinced that they won, she was about to be cured, her Transfiguration exam wasn't so bad after all, and her current condition allowed her to skip the dreaded "after test" experience. To her own disbelief, a small smile started to grow on her face. She reached up to her neck, and felt her pin.

_A little good luck went a long way. _


	10. a bloodcurdling evening

_That night at supper..._

The Marauders sat at the dinner table in brooding silence. James had a grin that put the chesire cat to shame as he pushed a chunk of his unruly hair out of his face. He lightly hit Sirius in the side of the arm to get his attention. For the last five minutes, Sirius had been staring down the tapestry hanging o the other side of the hall with his food untouched.

"So mate, I think it went rather well, don't you?" asked James. Sirius dropped his firary gaze to Peter's food and instead tried burning holes on _it_.

"No."

"No?! What do you mean no? She was so embarrassed! If she turned a brighter shade of red I'd think she would just blow up!" James said victoriously. He would have shouted it, but they were in the great hall. Although, people did learn to keep they're distance from the marauders when they were configured as they were tonight. Sirius and James on one side, Remus and Peter on the other, but they all sort off leaned into the center. Yet another plotting position.

"I saw her before dinner. She was smiling like it was christmas morning."

"It must have been a fake smile, you know, to make us worried." Said James defiantly.

"No. It wasn't a fake smile. It was like she was glowing, and trying to _repress_ the smile. If she was faking it, then she's a bloody good actress." This worried James. He collapsed on the table.

"Shit." He said. Remus just shook his head and returned to his food. Peter looked worried.

"Do you think we should get him to the hospital wing?" he said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, Peter. We should not get him to the hospital wing." Said Sirius. "There's no potion for crushing disappointment."

"Actually there is." Said Remus. "But I doubt that Anti-disappointment potion is administered in the school. It was dubbed unlawful by the ministry in 1810. And Cheering solution just gives you a high high, and a lower low." Said Remus. James and Peter blinked, but Sirius didn't miss a beat.

"See, Peter? Hopeless cause." James sat up a little.

"In any case, Peter's turn is tomorrow." Peter paled at James' sudden words.

"I...I don't-"

"Now now Peter. It's not so bad." Said Sirius with a wicked grin. "You just have to think like a girl. For you, it shouldn't be so hard."

"But- Hey!" said Peter, realizing the insult thrown at him. Sirius, Remus and James all began to laugh at his expense. When James got ahold of himself he spoke.

"Sorry Wormtail. But really, what would bother you?" Peter had to think about this one. A line appeared between his eyebrows as he pondered.

"Well..." he began slowly. "I don't really like it when you lot startle me." Sirius and James considered this.

"That's something to work off of..." said Sirius.

"Hmm... Startling. Scaring. Yeah, that'll work." James decided. Peter suddenly blushed. James noticed. "What's the problem mate?" he asked.

"I...I might need some help." Sirius and James grinned.

"No problem."

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Adell shivered in the night air. It was spring, but that didn't mean that the winds were any better. She was taking a short walk by the lake to clear her mind. To think about confusing things away from the regular pandemonium of the school. It was a nice place to think, by the lake. To think about school, her plans to be noticed, the marauders and their constant scheming, and...other things. *cough* Severus *cough* But she shouldn't relax. There was something sinister about the night. The moon would be full the day after tomorrow. She shuddered. Suddenly something ran over her foot. She shrieked and jumped back.

"eek!" she spotted a large fat rat sitting not to far away. She backed up slowly. Shuddering she decided to go back inside. But when she turned she found a ridicules blanket of mist was covering the ground.

"Where did that come from?" she mumbled to herself. She took a step forward but something tripped her. She struggled to get up.

_This is creepy, this is creepy, this is creepy this is creepy_

she thought anxiously. Rising to her feet, she kept a wary eye on the invisible ground. She took another step. This time she was literally blown backwards and landed a few yards away. She let a small "eek" escape as her rear made contact with the ground. "ow. ow. ow." she whimpered. Suddenly the mist cleared as if it had been parted by unseen hands. She gasped at what was before her. Her eyes widened and her jaw trembled. A large figure toward above her. In a tattered cloak and wielding a black wand, the thing lifted it's arms.

**"I am the avenger! And I shall have my blood!" **the thing called in a ridiculously load and booming voice. Adell was preparing herself to let loose the girly scream of all girly screams, but something stopped her. She closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. Adell's head cocked to one side, like a confused spaniel.

"Wait." she said in a soft but confused voice. "Is that Peter?" a deafening silence answered her question. She slowly rose and dusted off her skirt. "Peter Pettigrew?"

**"No! I mean... I-well. I, **oh bugger." The booming voice tapered off into the voice of a certain Peter Pettigrew. Adell side-stepped him and speed walked to the castle, casting confused looks behind her all the way. Peter returned to his normal form. James, Sirius, and Moony came out of the shadows. James shook his head.

"Shouldn't av' broken character mate. If you had just continued, you'de've had a sporting chance." James said slowly. Peter blushed.

"S-sorry." he squeaked. "I wasn't expecting that she would recognize me.

"Yeah, that was a little creepy." said Sirius. "If I was a muggle I would say she was a witch." James chuckled softly. B

"Oh, pa-_**lease**_, Padfoot! The only things you know about muggles are what you've read in comic books!" snarled Remus suddenly. The other Marauders looked at him and took a step back. Remus blinked and shook his head. "Sorry." he said a little hurriedly. Sirius grinned and clapped him on the back.

"Oh it's fine. I just think Moony here is suffering from PMS." The others burst out laughing and had to hold each other for support. The "Pre Moon Syndrome" joke was a long lasting classic among the Marauders. It never seemed to get old.

James patted Peter on the shoulder. "Ya' did fine, Wormtail. You'll feel better after we go to the kitchens." He started to herd the others back to the castle. Their voices could be heard reverberating across the lake as they went inside.

_"The kitchens? But we JUST had dinner!"_

_"Oh Shut __**UP **__Moony!" _

And so they went inside with stars twinkling above them in the sky and below them in the lake. All was still and quite at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, and four troublesome boys weren't going to change that. Not as long as their were girls like Adell Sanctamonia to be found.


	11. an equal and opposite reaction

**A/N** I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'm a bad auther! Bad! Bad! I'm unworthy! *sniffling goes and sobs in a corner*

The days of school were bus, busy, busy. There was hardly room to breath for anyone. But somehow the Marauders still fit in a few good pranks between exams and the full moon.

James and Padfoot considered that the best time of the month, while Remus dreaded it and Peter didn't know what to think. It was a normal procedure, they all snuck out under James' cloak and made their way across to the whomping willow. It was a majestic sight. They stood just out of harms reach and watched, wide eyed, at the thrashing branches while Peter changed form. It always took a good deal of encouragement to get him to dart forward and hit the secret knot. The rest of the marauders would then come forward and descend int the icy black. Following the tunnel was a grim and solemn affair. Remus was always twitchy. At that point they all changed, and they only had to wait for Remus to do the same. Then it was just fun and games.

Things were fine with the marauders, and things were fine with Adell. Sure she didn't talk to anyone, she sketched quietly and managed to get 3 nasty rumors spread about fer by the charming Sirius Black, and sure maybe she did have to go a morning with grossly overgrown front teeth, but she didn't care. She was soaring, she was untouchable, and it felt good.

Severus Snape just spent his days brooding... but that was fine with everyone.

But it was the last day before they all took the train to go home. Things were about to be heated.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

The marauders found themselves in a familiar situation. James was livid, he paced up and down the room the four boys shared.

"This is it men." He barked at the weary-eyed boys. It was very early in the morning, they hadn't even had breakfast yet. "It's our last chance to defeat the enemy, for Gryffindor! He said patriotically. Sirius growled.

"We get it Prongs!" he yawned "But couldn't this have waited until after **five** in the morning?" James gave him a look.

"We've gone easy on her until this point. But now it's time to get ugly."

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Adell sat dreamily at the supper table stirring her soup absent-mindedly.

Severus munched at a roll hungrily.

Lilly chatted with her friends animately.

It was their last supper at hogwarts for all of summer, and everyone could feel the time slipping away like grains of sand. But for James Potter and Sirius Black, time stood still.

She didn't react at first. She ignored the prickling and stinging and bubbling. The feeling intensified and at last she couldn't ignore it anymore. Adell reached up to touch her burning face. She recoiled from the pain of the touch and was shocked to find that the texture of her skin certainly wasn't how it was this morning,

Sirius and James leaned forward in their seats from across their table. At the same moment Adell caught her reflection in her goblet. Her eyes widened with shock and horror.

Large Boils, Green with infection, were festering on her face. Some had a red tinge and oozed puss Hardly any of her original healthy skin showed. Her jaw fell open with a small pop. It was then that the pain hit her like a wave. So suddenly she gasped. She took a few rasping breaths.

It was then that people started to notice her. There was a mixed reaction across the table. Horror, surprise, sadistic glee, hummer, anger, pity, but in any case it was an explosion. Teachers stood up to see what the sudden commotion was about. Adell ripped herself from her seat and rushed from the Hall. The only silent ones were four Gryffindor boys three of which merely exchanged looks of pure delight. They had won. Finally. She was defeated. They saw the look she had had. They saw her tears. She was broken. For now. But no matter what, they had this moment of glory. A little pain and humiliation went a long way. And what was more, they knew that it was completely justified.

Remus just cast his gaze downwards.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Severus Snape walked down the hallway nervously, he hated to admit it, but something had broken inside of him when he saw the look of horror on Adell Sanctamonia's face. IT wasn't a weakness, because that was something he refused to have, but she had just seemed so... defenseless. His emotions were conflicted and his thoughts muddled, but they just boiled down to one thing

"_Why am I doing this?" _and "_I need to find her." _

But he had to admit the situation was a bit awkward. How was he going to find Adell anyway? And who was she? He knew _nothing _about her! He kept walking a bit irritably. Until, at long last, he herd sniffling.

Looking around, he saw that his feet had carried him to the library. Walking a little further, he turned behind a bookshelf and saw what he was looking for. There she was, the epitome of helplessness. She was hugging her knees and making pitiful snuffling sounds. Her face was down and he could see her back shaking with suppressed sobs.

She wasn't crying over her face or the pain, she was crying because sh had lost.  And everyone knew it. She was crying over the stress of the last week, the uselessness she felt, her unfair life, the fact that she was _crying_ for merlin's sake, and everything had just come bubbling out, completely and totally against her will. Severus regrettably knew this from experience.

"Hello." he said quietly and awkwardly. She froze and looked up at him. Yes. He face was unquestionably grotesque. But Severus didn't flinch. Against the Marauders preconceived notions he was _not_ a sissy. Adell blinked her tears back, clearly embarrassed. Severus just wordlessly took a small flask out of his robes and gave it to her.

"drink this." He said quickly, maybe a bit coldly. She tentatively took it from him and drank the light blue liquid in one swallow. Her face cleared up almost instantly and she looked up at him thankfully and humbly. He took the empty flask back. The marauders had pulled this one on him a year back. He had carried the antidote with him since then. You never know when they were going to do it again. They really didn't enjoy coming up with new material. Well, it had come in handy now, anyway. He looked at Adell's eyes. They were interesting. Very light blue, except for the very rim which was more of a blue/gray/silver. They were shadowed by her dark eyelashes and made all the more interesting by the heavy glaze of tears. She looked away from him and he realized that he had been staring at her. And she had been starring right back.

She stood up quickly and looked at her toes. Wiping her face, she finally spoke.

"I didn't need your help." she murmured.

"I didn't need your approval." he said, before walking off swiftly. She blinked. The phrase seemed oddly familiar. She watched him billow out of the library. (**A/N** because Snape billows. Not exits.) She didn't know what to think. Hmm....Severus... She blushed and ran out of the rushed out.

_What the bloody hell had that been about?_

**_A/N _**thanks to:

BaraIchigo

JainaZekk621

pennypotter128 (again)

KenziCullen (again)

And Naflower05 (again)


	12. Belong

**A/N **this chapter isn't as good as I would like, but oh well. Btw, I know that Regulus is actually in his third year right now, but I'm bumping him up a year for my own purposes. Ta!

Adell nervelessly boarded the Hogwarts express. Keeping her head firmly down, she lugged her trunk into the train, trying to keep an eye out for an empty compartment. After what happened yesterday, she was really... confused. She had no idea what that was about. Snape wasn't supposed to care about anyone but himself. But he had helped her... why? Her head was spinning with unanswered questions. It was making her a bit dizzy. So she just wanted to sit. Sit and think. She only had herself. No owl or a cat, (her parents didn't think it was necessary,) and she definitely didn't have friends.

She planned on spending the train ride alone. Not that she minded. When she wasn't alone, it just led to being ignored or awkward silences. It really killed the conversation when she tried to explain to someone that,

"No, I'm in Slytherin... No, I'm in your year... I actually have three classes with you." But it didn't really matter. Suddenly Adell heard someone call her name. She looked up.

"Yeah, you. Adell, right?" she nodded wordlessly. It was Regulus Black; the well known Slytherin Seeker and the Black's youngest son. He was quite popular, and talking to her. Adell Sanctamonia, the little known transfigure-idiot and the doormat of the Marauders. What the hell was happening to reality as she knew it?

Regulus was outside a compartment, leaning on the edge of the door with ease and a devilishly handsome smile. Adell gulped. She didn't know what Regulus really thought about her, you know, if he actually thought about her at all. He was Sirius's brother, but it was well known that they didn't get along... at all. But still, where did they stand? Was he angry that she was on the Marauder hit list? Or pleased? Regulus's look softened a little.

"You can sit with us if you want." He said. Adell froze like a deer in the head lights before nodding slowly like a shy four year old, and dragging her trunk over to the sliding door. He gestured for her to go first and she stepped inside the well-lit compartment. In it, she found a few other Slytherins. Miranda Hathaway and Nathaniel Zambini. She froze up a bit. What in Merlin's name was she going to say to them? They all stared at her expectantly. She suddenly felt Regulus's presence behind her.

"Everyone, this is Adell. Adell, this is everyone." She tried her best to smile. But it was hard going. Mirada beamed at her.

"Of course we know who this is! Didn't the marauders hex you last night?" Adell blushed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was her." Nathaniel Zambini spoke up. He had dark skin and slanted eyes. Regulus gently ushered her to sit next to Zambini. She sat, still wondering why she was aloud to sit with them. Nathaniel continued. "That must have been one nasty jinx. Painful, as well." Adell finally found her voice.

"I do believe it was actually a potion they found a way to slip me. They've done it before."

"Oh yeah!" Said Regulus. "Didn't you have babbling beverage? During the transfiguration final? That was bloody hilarius." He was sort of teasing her, but in a friendly way. No one had ever done that to her before. She slowly smiled.

"They've done plenty of things to me this last week."

"The Marauders sure are insistent with they're pranking." Miranda added in. Regulus suddenly snarled.

"My bloody brother and his friends. They fancy themselves heros. Stupid Gryffindors. Brave? More like cowardly vigilantes." Miranda and Nathaniel both nodded.

"Associating with mud-bloods and blood-traitors. They practically worship anarchy. I can politically see their point (filthy sympathizing mongrels) but their point of view is so paradoxical. They preach that everyone is equal, then immediately turn to torture an on-coming Slytherin. Bloody ridiculous. And what's wrong with a class divided society anyways?" Nathaniel spouted. Regulus bobbed his head in agreement and turned to Miranda who had begun to stare out they window.

"They're so hypocritical. Didn't they get you once Miranda?" Miranda looked back at him.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Caught me coming out of the loo last year. Gave me antlers and waltzed away before I even noticed. That was actually the second time. They stink-bombed my train compartment on the train ride to Hogwarts second year."

"Yeah, we all get it." said Regulus. "And I've had to live with the git."

Adell was amazed. She was in a compartment full of sympathizers to her recent woes. She thought they were rather kind. She was actually having a conversation with people in her year! It was so exiting! The conversation shifted to cover school work and personal opinions on the exams. Professors, students, ghosts, politics (this new pro-pureblood wizard was causing quite a stir), food, hobbies, quidditch, especially annoying people that irked all of them (this topic lasted a while), books, music, money, and everything else. There were also occasional easy silences in which they could relax and be themselves. For Adell, it was dream come true. Here she was, sitting in a compartment with three fairly popular Slytherins, actually being _included _in the conversation, and not being pressured to do or say anything at all.

She wasn't an extremely active member of the dialect, but that was fine with everyone. When she did say something, they accepted it and responded. They weren't really probing for her personality, or history, but they were all very polite. She thought this was maybe, almost, like having friends. She started to notice things about them. The conversation was mostly between Regulus and Nathaniel. Nathaniel tended to go of in mini rants, while Regulus seemed to have an answer to everything. Miranda was pretty quite. But not in Adell's mouse-ish shy way. She seemed so cool and collected, so... sophisticated. In a way, she reminded Adell of some sort of fashion model. She looked out of the window and occasionally added something into the mix of words. And Adell just fit in. A bit of an outsider, but willingly accepted. She was given a glimpse of what a social life was like.

As the Hogwarts Express chugged merrily to Kings Cross, Adell, felt more at ease than she had most of her time at school. She didn't expect to start braiding Miranda's hair and gossiping about boys anytime soon, but she felt like she...

belonged.

**A/N **Hmm, that was pretty random.

Thanks To;

JainaZekk621

and Xami Howlett (whoot!)


	13. year of the OWLS

The summer was uneventful. At least by a normal person's standard. But Adell wasn't normal. In fact, she considered her holiday border-line exciting. She spent half the summer at her family's large house in Harlem, and the other half visiting her mother's relatives. She always enjoyed visiting the Alacrity's. The main reason was her sixteen year-old cousin, Fredrick. He was also an only child, and they enjoyed each others company. It was a shame that her Aunt Florence and Uncle Aaron chose to educate him at home, it would have been nice to have a close relative at Hogwarts.

Fredrick Alacrity was a calm yet awkward teenage boy. He had longish but neat brown hair and grey/blue eyes. He was tall and pale. Somehow he still managed to stay timid and single, despite his obvious good looks.

_'Maybe that's a family trait,_' Adell thought. '_The awkward and single part, not the good looking part_.'

But at any rate they enjoyed each others company, even if they hardly ever spoke. Because, Adell knew that he was the only person she wasn't _afraid_ to talk to.

She had spent her fifteenth birthday at the Alacrity house. It had been marvelous. She didn't get much in the way presents, but she didn't think that was very important. She did have a cake made by her Aunt Florance, and everyone smiled at her most of the day. She always smiled back tentatively. Later that night she was alone in the garden when Fredrick came and sat next to her. She acknowledged his presence with a nod of her head and continued to simply sit and listen to the crickets loud chirping. Eventually she felt a small weight in her lap. She looked down to see a large sketchbook and a tin full of colored pencils. Adell slowly picked them up and looked. She glanced back at Fredrick who was looking in the opposite direction nervously.

"Thank-you, Freddy." She said softly. Leave it to her socially challenged older cousin to give her the best birthday present she could ask for. He shrugged awkwardly.

"S'all right, Addy." They were silent for a while more, while Adell closely inspected each pencil and inhaled the subtle fragrance that only a new sketchbook can hold. Finally she was done.

"Any girls ask you out lately?" He looked at her, a little surprised that she had spoken.

"No."

"None?"

"None." (Little did he know, Several girls had flirted and asked him out. He just didn't realize that that was what they were doing and had unknowingly snubbed them.) "How bout' you Addy?" she blushed a shade that he couldn't see in the dark.

"Well, there is this one-er- it's a bit complicated."

"Aren't these things always unnecessarily complicated?"

"Well yes..."

"Does he just not know you exist? Because I can see that happening," Freddy said bluntly.

"Well, at first that's what I thought, but then there was this whole thing with boils and potions and vile Gryffindors, and then I wasn't sure..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"That doesn't quite follow Adell," she sighed.

"I know," Fredrick stood up and dusted off his robes.

"I'm the last person to give dating advice, Adell. But maybe you should just let things unfold for themselves. You know," he shrugged. "see what happens. I noticed that you've been acting different this summer, you might just have a shot," Adell looked into the eyes of her odd cousin and smiled.

"I might just do that, Freddy." He nodded.

"Do you want to come inside? It's getting cold."

"No thanks, I'll stay out a bit longer." So she stayed, looking at the stars and thinking over what her cousin had said.

It was a nice night. She knew now that the sketchbook and set of pencils was safely packed in her trunk among her belongings and school books, ready to be taken out. And here she stood, clutching the handle of her trunk and staring nervously at the Hogwarts Express.

'_Here it goes,' _ she thought. _'My fifth year of Hogwarts. Year of the OWLS.' _ She gulped down her anxiety and took a step forward, only to hear her name called.

"Adell!" She whirled around to see Regulus Black putting a hand up and gently beckoning her over. She felt like an owl caught in a broom path. _'pull your self together!' _She mentally warned herself before putting on a tentative smile and walking over. Regulus smiled.

"I'm glad I found you, but I still haven't seen Miranda or Nathaniel." Suddenly a sharp voice came from behind Regulus.

"Regulus, may I ask who your companion is?" A woman with black hair swept up in a tight bun and an emerald green cloak came and stood next to Regulus. The woman was giving Adell a patronizing stare that made her want to throw herself to the ground and beg for mercy. Regulus was, however, unphased.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Adell Sanctamonia. She's a friend of mine," He said cooly. '_Mother?'_ Thought Adell with wonder. She could see the resemblance now. And another thing... friend? Did he mean that, or was he just saying that for lack of a better word? Mrs. Black took a step towards her and looked down her nose at Adell.

"Sanctamonia? Yes, old pure-blood family. Not one of the inner circle... but just as old. Who is your father?" Adell blushed. The only thing the Sanctamonias were famous for was not doing anything remotely interesting at all. It seemed that as old as their family line was, none of them were able to do anything but observe the important historical events that went on around them. A fire lit inside of Adell. She dredged up every etiquette lesson her mother had given her when she was younger. She not might be from a 'Noble' house, but she was just as pure. She straightened her back and gently dipped her head down and to the left while moving her right shoulder the same direction, (a respectful gesture for women to do. It would be more extravagant if they were not in a public place, or only with pure-bloods.)

"Mrs. Black. It's a pleasure. My father is Orpheus Sanctamonia, he co-owns the English branch of Obscurus Books and has large amounts of money invested in the Dinglethwarp-Avery Potion Research and Experimentation Facility." She said smoothly, trying to keep the tremor in her voice at bay. A small smile played the corner of Mrs. Blacks mouth. She enjoyed forcing others into proving their worth, she was pleasantly surprised by Adell. Regulus was dumb founded (not that he showed it,) He knew Adell was pure-blood, but somehow he couldn't quite imagine quiet, mousy, Adell being in any way involved with the ancient pure-blood aristocratic society he was so deep in. But here she was, flaunting perfect etiquette. But Mrs. Black wasn't done testing her.

"And your mother? Eurydice Alacrity, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Adell said, violently wishing that she was taller, so that she didn't have to look up at Mrs. Black. (although she had grown over the summer.)

"I met her once, at a some party or another, she was very... happy." the words were spoken as if to be happy was a bad thing.

"I'm sure my mother was, It's an Alacrity family trait. Almost all the members of that side of the family have a tenancy to be cheerful," Said Adell carefully, purposefully bringing up the fact that the Alacrity family stretched far back as well.

"I'm a bit unfamiliar with the Sanctamonia family, what is your motto?"

"Sum Sanctamonia Est Tacet." Adell said automatically. Mrs. Black smiled. A family that didn't know they're motto, or didn't have one, was definitely not a superior pure-blood family.

"In english." It was Adell's turn to smile.

"To be a Sanctamonia, is to be silent." she answered. Regulus stifled a laugh.

"Interesting." was all she had to say. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Adell."

"And you, Mrs. Back." said Adell, repeating the gesture she had used before. Mrs. Black turned to her son.

"Write Regulus, your father and I will expect you for christmas break." and she swept off. When she was out of sight, Adell resumed her 'ready to bolt' position. Regulus laughed.

"You made a good first impression on her." he said.

"Did I really?"

"Yeah, I think seeing some good old-fashioned pure-blood behaver was good for her after Sirius left."

"Well I- wait, Sirius left?" she said, startled. Regulus ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah... nasty bastard snuck off, not a part of the family now, is he?" Adell was shocked.

"Oh, I'm..er.. sorry. Regulus. But, at least now you don't have to put up with him." She said tentatively."

"Yeah." He said looking into the distance. "Anyway, I have to get to the prefect's carriage, when you see Miranda and Nathaniel, tell them I'll meet up with you guys later." She nodded

"Wait, you're a prefect? Congratulations!"

"No problem, See you?"

"Yeah!" she said, surprised how much it sounded like she had known Regulus for years. She walked away in a daze. This was going to be different, she felt it. Smiling, she started to haul her trunk onto the train. Her honey-colored hair fell in her face as she strained to fight the laws of physics. Darn her lack of body mass!

"Here, let me help." A pair of hands reached to help her. It was much easier to manage after that. Once the trunk was on the train, she looked up to see who her savior was. She was looking straight into the face of James Potter. His eyes widened when he saw who he had just helped. His expression went cold.

"Oh," He said, and dropped his half of the trunk on her toe, painfully. "I mistook you for a struggling second year." And with that he just turned and left. Adell felt her cheeks turn crimson. She knew she should just be happy he didn't hex her, but somehow it was worse. He mistook her for a _second _year! She was fifteen! And here she had thought that the summer had actually given her a few curves. Damn being a late bloomer. She miserably dragged her trunk through the train, her previous euphoria forgotten... and walked straight into a person. Damn!

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

School; the breeding ground of natures most hated creatures. It was disgusting. How Snape hated the world. Of course, he hated summer more than school, but whatever. Everything still sucked. He had barely set his foot on the train when Black ran by and hit him with a leg locker jinx. It was a good thing his 'friends' were near by, they cared enough to unbind him. By Merlin, he was pathetic. This was the first year that he would not sit with Lily Evans. A part of him thought she would give him a second chance, but no. That was imposable. He had taken it to far. Wait, he had? No. It was the Marauders. All their fault. They deserved to suffer endless turmoil, the bloody bastards.

He walked down the train with his 'friends' thinking about all the things he would do to the Marauders once they were all captured and hanging by their ankles in some dark, dank, dungeon. And no one could hear their scr-

His thoughts were cut short when someone plowed straight into him. He stumbled back a few feet and turned quickly to see his attacker... Adell Sanctamonia. She was rubbing her forearm slowly and grimacing. The impact had completely knocked her to the ground. She looked up at Severus and turned an outrageous shade of red. Severus found himself a little embarrassed as well...

_'wait. Why should I be embarrassed? SHE ran into ME." _His friends had already moved on, not that he cared, so the two of them were almost completely alone. He irritably put down an arm to help her up. She just stared at it. He began to get impatient.

"Are you slow? Just take the hand." He said after a while. She turned a brighter shade of red as she took his arm, he hoisted her to her feet. Merlin! She weighed almost nothing!

"So," he said after a moment of awkward silence. "May I ask what was so engrossing that you had to run into me?" She turned a deeper shade of red. It made Severus happy that he could make someone blush just by talking to them, it filled him with a sense of self-importance, even if she _was _just a fifth year girl.

"I was just just..thinking...Severus." She said slowly. He was smiling on the inside. (But not, of course, on the outside.) She was such a self-conscious little girl. It was rather adorable. Wait, no, backtrack. She wasn't _adorable _per say, even if she had some curves this year, wait, er... never mind. He shook the weird hormone driven thoughts from his head and looked at her.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, as if nothing so trivial would ever matter to him. And it didn't! Why should he care what some stupid Transfiguration failure thought? Her head was probably full of mush anyway!

"Just, well," Adell struggled to get words out when suddenly a question fell out of her mouth that was never meant to be voiced. "You don't think I look like a struggling second year, do you?" She turned red again as she realized what she had just said. Severus (for once) couldn't think of what to say, the question had taken him completely by surprise.

"I, um, no. You don't, uh, strike me as a second year, Adell. You actually look quite the opposite, although maybe you do struggle... I mean, what I mean to say...." They both stood there with an awkward silence hanging heavily between them. Adell was the first to speak.

"Right then. I'll see you later, Severus." and she quickly passed him and moved as quickly but inconspicuously as she could." Severus stood a moment, confused about what had just happened. He couldn't help but turn and get another glimpse of the short slytheren girl as she melded in with the mass. Funny wasn't it? That such an unimportant girl had the ability to make him so incredibly confused.

**A/N **ello'! I just had the urge to throw some pure-blood etiquitte into this chapter. Hope it didn't confuse you!

Azalia Fallen


	14. Meet the Gang

Miranda Hathaway sat at the Slytherin table sandwiched between an annoying third year facing the opposite direction, and Adell. Adell was a bit funny. Not the 'Ha ha' funny, but the 'wonder what's inside _her _head funny. Not that Miranda had any problems with her, but she didn't quite understand why Regulus brought her into their fold. There had just been three of them since the christmas of third year. They were the only third years that were invited to Professor Slughorn's christmas party. So of course they banded together on that one miserable evening and stuck together since. They were all fairly different, but their dynamic worked.

Regulus was undoubtably the star of the group. As the Slytherin seeker, it was unquestionable. But he shook off all the opportunities to be _that _boy. He had enough to deal with being the favored Black son. So when it came to large groups and parties, he wasn't the hog of the limelight, just respected, and included if he wanted to be.

Nathaniel Zambini was the outspoken one. He had very strong and educated ideas, it was just coincidence that just happened to mesh with the pureblood standards. He planned on going into politics, and no could argue that he wouldn't do wonderfully. He did most of the talking for the group, and he was more social than the rest of them, but a part of their little group as much as her or Regulus.

And Miranda? She was... the girl. But they didn't judge her by that. They respected her solemn attitude and ability to just will things to go her way. She quietly kept them in check and balanced out their testosterone levels when they got "puerile," as she liked to say. Miranda got perfect marks and was never short of admirers, even if she wasn't the whore of their year (Dorcus Meadows, ravenclaw), or the flighty temptress (Velvet Parkinson, slytherin.)

So all three of them together were the 'cool kids,' not to be confused with the drunken mob. (although possessed a large amount of power as well.) Others respected them and could only watch as they silently and subtly passed judgement.

So why bring Adell among them? She was the mousy, the unseen, the one that was failing transfiguration! When she casually asked Regulus about it he casually replied that she was "going to be something important in the future." Miranda didn't quite understand what that meant, but let it slide When Regulus said things like that it was better to just forget about them. He was odd like that.

But she still couldn't understand what was important about her. At the moment she was staring at something unseen, and then clapping when the people around her did, signaling another snake was sitting among them. Adell looked so young, but so very, very old. It was weird.

But Miranda knew that Adell wasn't all mousy and harmless like she let on. Everyone knew about what happened last year, even if they had almost forgotten, or no longer cared. She had stood up to the Marauders to help Severus Snape, (the unpopular genius that none of the slytherins messed with because he was probably going to be important in the war) and then undergone their wrath as a consequence. In Gryffindor, that kind of display of bravery would have made her instantly popular. But this wasn't Gryffindor. In Slytherin, people just thought she was weird.

More clapping brought Miranda out of her deep thought. She didn't especially care about Adell, but wouldn't mind taking her under her wing. Adell was strange, very strange, and Miranda was eager to see what other oddities would emerge from the shadows.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Hmf. Nathaniel Zambini sat impatiently next to Regulus. It always felt like the first night lasted forever. Most people liked to linger and talk with their old friends, but not him. He was a busy man. Well, he was admittedly fifteen, but still busy. He just wanted to go to his dorm and sleep. Sleep was good. "Early to bed, and early to rise," as he liked to say. Four thirty was when he usually got up. Regulus didn't understand it, but there was something great about getting up before everyone else. The silent darkness of the castle, the misty coolness of the grounds in the morning, it was amazing.

Of course, as a student he technically wasn't supposed to be outside alone until five thirty (unless he got a signed note.) , but, pish posh, what was one hour anyway? No one ever saw him, and if someone did, they didn't care. So Nathaniel Spent a good hour running around the quiditch pitch and doing sit-ups. If there was one thing he liked, it was control. And control over your own body was an important part. That was something that quite a lot of Slytherins knew. Nobody really noticed, but fat Slytherins are very rare. Slytherins like control, and they are good at it.

Even now, Most of the Slytherins were almost done eating, and patiently awaiting dessert, while all the other houses were happily tucking in. His eyes ran across the hall nervously, finally resting on one person; Adell Sanctamonia. She was really a strange case of humanity. Strange, quiet, afraid. But unlike most of the people like her, she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve. Sure she had a perpetually frightened look on her face, but there was something lurking under the surface of those eyes, and he intended to find out what.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Regulus was happy to be back. No, he was _ecstatic. _Home was a dreary continuum of being rich, acting like you were rich, and impressing other rich people. He hated it. _Hated_ it. It was so... stuffy. Now that Sirius was... disowned. He was shocked. He had known his brother was the black sheep, (or white sheep as it was) but he never thought it would come to _that. _Sirius always said he would run away, but he never did. Not till now. Regulus had to stand there and look all stoic while his mother blasted his brother of the family tree. It wasn't fair. But that was pureblood life.

He hated his brother. This should have been his job. And then _he _could have just worried about getting a respectable job and not doing anything stupid. It should be _Sirius_ going to all the parties, to (gross,) get married, and to (grosser,) have kids. (The very thought of marriage made him wince.) And Regulus then wouldn't have to worry about following the Dark Lord. He was a supporter, of course, he full-heartedly believed in "The Cause." He was just waiting for the dark Lord's followers to rise and cleanse the filth out of this school. But Regulus wasn't a fighter. Well, he _could_ be. In theory. He could fight and fight and fight. But could he _kill? _He didn't know. If only Sirius hadn't gone and got sorted into Gryffindor. If only he didn't _act_ like one. Sirius was the fighter. He could have followed the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater no sweat. He could easily kill. But Sirus had a strange concept of _nobility._ So now Regulus was heir.. He had to try extra hard, because his mother was so hard to impress. Although, Adell had made it look easy.

That was strange. So despite her tentative nature, she had looked his mother, the most fearsome creature on the planet, in the eye, unflinching. And passed the test. That was good. Adell was so weird. But whatever other people saw in her, he saw something else. He had feelings some times. He used to call them his "Slytherin instincts" because they usually told him to work harder, or run away. But now they were telling him that Adell was important. That, if groomed, she could be impressive. And looking her over, he saw that it was true. She had it all underneath, something that could be wielded as a weapon: potential. She had gobs and gobs of potential. She could easily become the best pureblood woman you could imagine. She just had to develop her attitude to match her lineage. He could see it, years from now, people would go to the usual pure blood gatherings. People would leave the party and think, "Wow. Adell Sanctamonia. I wish I had been nicer to her in school. She's obviously has all the power of persuasion now." Regulus realized that Nathaniel and Miranda would thank him once they were out of school. At this moment, Adell was like very low priced stock. But he predicted her rocket to the top. He was investing all three of them while the price was low. Adell had quite a future ahead of her, and he planned on cashing in.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Adell was confused. Not just like the average, "I'll pretend I know what you're talking about" confused. She was _seriously_ confused. She had excepted that Regulus had invited her to sit in their compartment... twice. And she excepted that he had called her a "friend." But it was still a lot to take in. Her world had been suddenly turned upside-down.

"_Why are you so upset about this? Isn't this what you wanted? To be noticed? To be one of the flowering slytherins gracing the halls of Hogwarts? You're there." _Adell looked around her uncertainly. Was this what she wanted? Was this friendship? Was she almost there? There? Were they just messing with her? She had no previous friendships to tell if this was the real thing... how could she tell? She had a nasty feeling that they were either using her, or planning something for her... something not very nice. She looked at them, why would they want her friendship?

Especially Miranda... she was so intimidating. Her high cheekbones and dark hair gave her look of indifference. Se looked a few years older than she was, like a seventh year being forced to repeat fifth. It would explain her bored look. Adell noticed that she was wearing a light coat of make up. Adell swallowed. She had never _considered _ putting on blush. Her cheeks burned. She couldn't act like a little kid anymore. She was fifteen. she needed to learn to act like a lady. Ew. She sounded like her mum.

But it was true. To be a successful human being she needed to learn to act like a normal person. With all the trimmings. But what did she want? Was there anything in life she actually wanted? Her eyes seemed to be possessed by some higher force as they guided to a certain boy...

She was so pathetic.


	15. The Party Part I

Chapter 15

**A/N **Mwah! I've updated! Finally. It's not that great... but I hope you like it.

The feast finally dribbled into bloated content, and they retired to the Slytherin common room. Adell silently trailed behind Miranda. No one seemed to notice her newfound leech-like abilities; probably something to do with the fact that Miranda didn't spare a glance in her direction. Nathaniel had departed and been enveloped into a group of older boys, he was in the middle of some important debate about something or other. Regulus, the only one that seemed to truly enjoy her company, was on prefect duty. So she was stuck tailing Miranda. How pathetic.

Adell sighed as she entered the green tinged room. Sometimes the Slytherin common room seemed cold, but no one could party like a Slytherin... and they took any and every chance to do so. The beginning of the year was a valid excuse. She had no idea how they managed to set it up on the first day... but it happened. The room was exploding with banners and balloons. Some crafty student had managed to sneak in beverages. Thankfully, nothing alcoholic was there, the younger students weren't to be trusted around a bottle of fire-whiskey.

A prefect was explaining to a group of scared first years that the beginning of the year party was a tradition in Slytherin. She smiled as she took their questions. A seventh year told a third year to stop being so rowdy. People talked and laughed and milled about, everyone was squashed into the too small space. Adell felt lost in the crowd, as usual. She just wanted to get to her dorm. The crowd was huge. Green and silver balloons filled the ceiling, enchanted to dance around. A fountain was bubbling with something that was too shiny to be water. The portraits ran this way and that, shouting various things. People filled every crevice. Everyone but the first years were there. Adell whimpered. Usually it didn't seem this crowded. With all the people moving, she was getting motion sick. She tried inching to the doorway to the girls' dormitories, but she was blocked. Was she afraid of crowds? More like the people that made them up. She mentally shut down and closed her eyes.

"_Merlin. Great way to start the school year.... I'm _**supposed **_to be acting like an adult now. Not a little kid. Afraid. I am so pathetic." _her thoughts were cut short by a hand yanking her to freedom. Her eyes snapped open to see Miranda dragging her to safety. Adell was thankful and embarrassed all at the same time. When they were next to the door, Miranda stopped and turned to her.

"Don't like crowds?" she asked. Adell blushed. Miranda sighed.

"Me neither," she informed her. Adell couldn't believe that. She was just trying to make her feel better. "Rule number one, you can't let people push you around," Miranda explained. "If they do, push back." Miranda demonstrated this by shoving a sixth year boy out of her way to get to the girl's rooms. The boy was stunned for a moment, and jumped up, ready for a fight. Miranda looked at him pointedly. His face fell.

"Oh. Sorry Miranda," he said, before turning back to his mates. Adell was in awe. This girl, leading her by the hand like some incapable three-year old, had more power in her pinky finger than Adell could dream of. She was dragged to the fifth-year's room, and breathed a sigh of relief as Miranda firmly shut the door, and the noise out with it.

Adell rubbed her arm, feeling awkward. They had been roommates since first year, but never looked twice at each other. No one looked twice at her. And now was this girl going to try and be her friend? The other girls included Sylvia and Gabriella, the inseparable "bffs" and Velvet, the slut. So, logically it made sense for the both of them to spend time together.

Miranda calmly walked to her bed and sat, picking up a magazine. Adell looked at it and did a double take.

"Miranda? Is that magazine in _French?"_ she said with raised eyebrows. Miranda looked up.

"What? Oh, yeah. Witch Weekly is just so _boring_ don't you think?"she said absent-mindedly. Adell blinked.

"It's in _French,"_ she said slowly. Miranda gave her a strange look.

"Witch Weekly is printed in English," she said, as if she were talking to a slow first-year. Adell blushed.

"No, I mean... not that... that. I mean, the book, I mean magazine, you're reading. Now, I mean," she stammered. Miranda looked at it.

"So it is," she went back to reading. Adell walked to her own bed.

"You can read French?" she asked with wonder in her voice. Miranda nodded.

"Yep. My mum is from a pureblood string in France," she turned the page again. Adell was starting to think that she was _bothering_ the more sophisticated girl, so she stayed quiet and watched the French witch on the cover of the foreign magazine blow kisses and strut, showing off the latest style.

Finally, after a long stretch of awkward silence, Adell found her mind float off to a magical land where boys took notice of her, and she could speak French.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

"RISE AND SHINE FIFTH YEARS!" Adell was almost blasted out of her bed at the sudden noise. She let out a strangled "eep" as her bedclothes piled on top of her position on the floor. She could hear similar cries of protest from her dorm mates. What in Salazar's name was going on?! She managed to pull herself together enough to check the large snake encrusted clock hanging on the wall. Midnight. Midnight? Midnight! She wiggled out from under her blanket and popped up like a meerkat. A sixth year girl with a build like a hippogriff and a face like a blast-ended skrewt was staring at her down her nose. Adell looked back, her eyes full of fear.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Sylvia's voice was clear above the din. The sixth year girl rolled her eyes.

"It's time you grubs stopped being children and started becoming adults," she responded condescendingly.

"Wha-?" Velvet was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a confused face. "I don' get it," she mumbled, not yet awake. Adell was still curled on the floor, not sure what to make of the situation. The sixth year looked at their clock and then back at them.

"You have five minutes to be downstairs and dressed. It's time for the _real _party." With that she spun out of the room. There was a beat of silence before all the girls scrambled to their feet. "Party" was the only word they needed to hear before stepping into action. All of them started throwing clothing out of trunks and rapidly using magic to curl their hair. Adell was still to paralyzed with fear and surprise. Like a opossum knocks itself out with an internal acid when encountered with a bigger predator, Adell was frozen and unable to move after being awoken by the larger girl. Miranda, the only composed one of the lot, swept over and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, do have any nice clothes you can put on?" she asked the paralyzed girl.

"I don't understand what's going on..." she said weakly. Adell had a very strict internal clock, that if upset, made her practically nonfunctioning. Miranda rolled her eyes. She didn't have the time for this.

"None of us understand. All we know is some ugly sixteen-year old just told us to wake up and get dressed because a party is about to go down. Get ready," she said, turning to her own pajama-clad state. Adell blinked.

"But... the party already happened," she said. Velvet sauntered over and knocked on Adell's skull a few times.

"Hello? Retard much? _Obviously_ we're about to go to a fifth-year and up party. This one will probably be upped to PG-13... or higher. Oh! I'm so exited. But what to wear..." Velvet wandered away to her trunk. Adell visibly paled.

"What! PG-13... I... I don't _like _parties..." the last thing she wanted now was to be forced into yet another large crowd and told to socialize. This was her ultimate nightmare. Miranda walked back over to her.

"Come _on, _Adell. Let's get ready. What have you got..." Adell could only look at her blankly. "Focus! Get dressed," she commanded.

"I'm already dressed," said Adell, motioning to her rumpled state. Miranda gave her a tired expression.

"You slept in that? Get on something nice, for Salazar's sake!" Adell gave her scared look.

"I don't really have anything nice..." she trailed off uncertainly. Miranda looked her up and down before looking away.

"Sylvia!" she yelled into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" came the muffled response.

You're about the same size as Sanctamonia, will you lend her something?" Miranda asked with authority. Sylvia emerged with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. She took it out to speak.

"Lend _Sanctamonia _something?" she asked, confused. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf?" Miranda snapped. Sylvia stared at her a moment longer before jumping into action. She walked over to Adell and sized her up.

"I'm thinking something dark," said Sylvia slowly."What do you think?" she asked Miranda. Miranda gave her a look.

"I would have thought _that _was obvious. The _question _is how to make _that _look attractive," she said dully, motioning at Adell like she was a piece of furniture. Gabriella walked over while adjusting a pink dress that showed quite a lot of skin.

"What's up?" she asked. Sylvia turned towards her best friend.

"We're trying to figure out how to make Sanctamonia look seemingly presentable," she answered. Velvet came over as well.

"Ooh... I love a challenge!" she screeched. Adell took a step back from the four girls eyeing her like she was a piece of meet. She gulped. What was in store for her?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Adell was humiliated. She never wanted to be seen in public again. After tonight, she didn't know how she could go on in life. Not after people saw her in... this. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a black tank with a neckline a little too far down for comfort. She tugged at the skirt's bottom uncomfortably. How did she manage to get herself into these situations? She wasn't supposed to dress this way... not the wallflower, the shadow. Sure, she had wanted some more attention... but this was just plain wrong. She didn't like this at all. Not only that, but her hair... they had put it into short pigtails, leaving some of the shorter hairs near the front to hang down.

"Cute... but sexy," Velvet had clarified. She felt like a skank. That was new. This was more awful than anything that could ever happen to her ever. She would rather run ten laps around the lake, she would rather announce to the entire great hall that she brushed her teeth three times a day, she would rather endure a lifetime of the marauders scheming. But no, she had to be at this party.

Adell sought solace in a green chair, pushed into the corner. She hated this. Loud music was blasting through the soundproofed common room. Alcohol was being tossed down like nobodies business. It was no longer a mystery why the older Slytherins were always so grouchy on the second day of school. The prefect and seventh year she had seen earlier were now making out on a sofa like they were alone. Adell made a face and looked away. This was gross.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Severus Snape sat alone on one of the many sofas. He had a perfect view of the entire room, and it was completely nauseating. He had been forced to attend this... debauch... last year. He had assumed that as a sixth year, the world might leave him in peace. Unfortunately fate had decided to shed as little light as possible onto his dark, dark world. The filth surrounding him was enough to make anyone of moral standards vomit. He scanned the room from his slouch on the emerald sofa that had been pushed into a corner. There, two mongrels were getting into an extreme snogging-fest that was about to escalate into heavy petting at any moment. There, a group of boys were singing strange drinking songs at the top of their lungs while hoisting their bottles of fire-whisky in the air and wearing large buckets on their heads. And there... wait. Who the hell was that?

Severus squinted. There, perched on a green chair and looking uncomfortable... there was a girl, attractive, yes... but dressed like a trollop. She looked like an escapee from an under-age brothel, and that was being generous. Who was she? He certainly didn't recognize her from anywhere. She had honey colored hair, pale skin. He assumed she was probably in fifth year, because he definitely hadn't seen her here before. But had he seen her anywhere before? He didn't make it his business to associate with the fifth year girls, but _certainly _he would have noticed _that _before. What kind of person ever wore... _that _in public: although in her defense, she seemed uncomfortable. He felt himself cock his head to the side. He usually didn't find "trampy" attractive, but this girl had... something... going on. He tried to mentally smash the R-rated scenario running through his head. Bloody hell. He needed a girlfriend.

"Hmm... looking at Sanctamonia, are you?" Regulus Black seemed to have materialized from nowhere behind him. He jumped slightly. What had Regulus meant? He wasn't looking at Adell Sancta-... Holy Shit. Was that _Adell? _As in... _Adell_ Adell? What the fuck? Was that her? Her? Was it? Severus made an involuntary gagging noise. Regulus looked at him.

"It's not that I blame you... she's an attractive girl," Regulus continued. Adell? Since when had Adell been considered by _anyone _in _any _way... attractive? But if Regulus Black was saying it... well, he was one of the "cool" ones. Why would he lie?

"I-I don't know. I mean... I can see... _objectively-" _Severus said awkwardly. He was always awkward around Regulus. Something about the fact that his brother was Severus's self-declared rival and torturer made looking him in the face physically difficult.

"What's going on here, mates?" slurred a slightly inebriated sixth year. Regulus didn't look up.

"Oh, nothing. We were just weighing the pro's and cons of that girl over there," he said nonchalantly. Severus felt his eye twitch. Adell? Really? He still couldn't get over the shock. She was supposed to be the pathetic little girl that helped him. That he found crying in the library. Not... attractive.

"What girl?" asked the sixth year, suddenly sounding sober. When it came to girls, he was interested. Severus started to scoot away, but Regulus grabbed his shoulder, planting him to the spot.

"That girl, just there," he said, nodding towards Adell. "In the corner." There was a thoughtful pause.

"Yeah, I defiantly see the appeal. She's a little small, but yeah. Wonder why I haven't seen her around before?" the boy mused. Regulus smothered a laugh.

"You have seen her. That's Adell Sanctamonia," he said, grinning. There was another pause.

"Sanctamonia? The little one who's failing transfiguration? Her? But she's so... mousy," the boy said with wide eyes. Regulus made a noise of agreement.

"I think this is a season of change, my friend," he said, slapping the boy on the back. The sixth year wondered away, confused. Severus looked at Regulus. Since when was the favored Black son interested in Adell Sanctamonia? He was "cool," she was ignored. Even though she had gone through a nightmare of a makeover, it didn't mean that Regulus was going to be interested with her or anything... right? And another thing, she was almost unrecognizable, but Regulus had had no trouble picking her out. Something weird was going on...

Adell tugged on the bottom of her skirt again. Why oh why? What had she done to deserve this suffering? Suddenly Miranda plopped down beside her.

Severus watched the two talk animatedly. He couldn't hear them but... wait. Miranda? Miranda Hathaway? He didn't know her _personally..._ but everyone _knew _her. Was she honestly talking to Adell? What sort of dreamland was this? This was...this was-

"Oh shit. Nathaniel's started dancing on the tables again. Bother. Put him near one bottle of fire whisky..." Regulus walked of, grumbling, to go help his best friend get a hold of himself. Severus was left to watch Adell by himself. She was the only interesting thing in the room, really. He thought back on their awkward train conversation. Certainly this couldn't be the same girl. Suddenly he realized that Adell was looking at him with an odd expression. He straightened up, embarrassed about being caught staring. She gave him a questioning look. He returned it. What was going on? Miranda followed Adell's gaze to Severus and asked her something that he couldn't hear. She blushed and replied. Severus was getting annoyed. What was going on? Miranda suddenly grabbed Adell's hand and led her out of the room. Severus watched them go. What was going on?

**A/N** This Chapter is actually incomplete. But I looked at it and went, "what the hell, it's long enough." I'll get to work on chapter 16.


	16. Like a Phoenix From The Ashes

**A/N important!** I'm usually against chapter/author notes as a rule, but it seems that I have a riot forming if I don't do something fast...

In case you're wondering, the reason I haven't updated Shadow Flower, is because I'm doing a complete re-write. This was my first attempt at writing a story, and I feel like I know the characters and the situation well enough to go about doing it right this time. The major epiphany I had to bring this about, was concerning the romantic-ness of the story. Yes, this is a Snape/OC fic, but suddenly it felt like that didn't work. I know Adell well enough to realize that she isn't his type, and he isn't hers. Yes, I'm sure I'm disappointing plenty of you Snape-shipers, but that just isn'nt _right_ for this story. Okay, maybe I'm being picky, but I can't help it.

Just because I've been keeping you waiting for so long, and in complete disregard for the terms of , I'm posting the first draft of the first chapter for Shadow Flower REDUX. So without further blathering, here it is.

**chapter one: "I'm Nobody! Who are you?"**

Adell Sanctamonia sat in the fifth compartment of the sixth car on the Hogwarts express, that was otherwise empty. She had a straight back and crossed ankles as she waited for the train to take her back to school after the winter holidays. She read her book (some strange auror thriller,) with about as much emotion as a damp towel. The only movement she made was to reposition her overgrown bangs behind her ear only to have it fall back down thirty seconds later. If you walked in between these aggravating hair repositioning sprees, you might think that she was a corpse. Something about her pale skin, greying clothing, and dead-looking, chin length blonde-ish hair set off the cadaver effect. Fortunately, Nathaniel Zambini walked in just as she was moving, so he was spared the inevitable heart-attack caused by walking in on a dead body.

Most people in his position would follow his entrance with an awkward "Hullo," but not Nathaniel. No, he was never awkward. Ever. Confidence was his middle name. He continued to stride into the compartment and sit down, looking bored and uninterested with his surroundings and anyone who resided in them.

Adell, however, was not gifted with such effortless calm and superiority. She looked at him over the top of her forgotten novel with large grey eyes, bearing an expression similar to that of a rabbit sensing danger.

"H-hi, Nathaniel," she said nervously, not able to stand the silence any longer. He gave her a quick going over before confirming that he had never seen this girl in his life.

"Do I know you?" he asked her suspiciously. She blushed and put her book gently beside her.

"I... er, I suppose you don't _know _me..." she said tentatively. Zambini felt a nagging feeling that he should know her name.

"Did you date my younger brother last year?" he tried. Her eyes widened even more.

"You mean Trevor Zambini? Isn't he a third year?" she inquired with the tiniest hint of embarrassment and shock in her voice. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"No. I mean the _other _little brother I have. Of course I mean Trevor!" he snapped. She shook her head, mortified. He raised his eyebrow. "What year are you in, then?" he asked venomously. At that moment Adell considered abandoning her luggage and just making a break for it. No, she had to be brave.

"Fifth," she said nervously. "You know. Because I'm fifteen-almost-sixteen. Like you," she trailed off nervously. How mortifying. Of course, it wasn't anything new. She'd been mistaken for a thirteen-year-old before. Even a twelve-year old. Instead of feeling embarrassed, like any other normal human, Nathaniel was unfazed.

"What house? Hufflepuff?" he asked, still convinced there was a logical reason he'd never seen her before. She blushed again.

"Slytherin."

"Are you new?" he tried. She shook her head. Now he looked a little shocked.

"So you've been..."

"In your year and house since we were eleven," she almost whispered. His brow furrowed. Adell sighed and bit her lip, looking out the window at the stationary platform. This had happened before, but usually the person was in another house. Of course, Nathaniel was an extremely focussed person. She didn't blame him for not knowing her. He was also popular and smart. Already two things she wasn't. She could add to that lengthy list, "beautiful, fashionable, funny, likable, intellectual, brave, and calm." And then there was the whole thing where she was afraid of everything and never spoke in class and had a weird talent for staying unnoticed.

The only extraordinary thing about her was her unchangeably low Transfiguration grade. That and her knack for wearing clothes the color of lint. Depressing? Yes. Yes she was.

Nathaniel just shrugged and took out the Prophet and began to read. Adell looked up and glanced at the headline.

**VOLDEMORT: GRINDELWALD AGAIN?**

Adell chewed on her lip. She didn't really get this "dark lord" guy. She wasn't too fond of any muggle-borns, but she didn't see what harm they were either. She thought they should just stay out of pureblood business and leave it at that. The idea of a bunch of guys running around in masks practicing justice as they saw fit frankly scared Adell out of her mind. Couldn't they just pass a couple of laws or something? Must they go around so... spookily? She was paranoid enough as it was. She hardly needed to add a group of half-crazed vigilantes to her list of fears. Even if they were on her side.

Adell was jolted out of her worrying by the compartment door opening. And in walked... Miranda Hathaway?

She knew that Miranda was good friends with Nathaniel, but that didn't stop her from feeling surprise and fear at being in such an enclosed space with her. "_I mean, she's _Miranda Hathaway," Adell thought with wide eyes.

Including all of the houses, there were nineteen girls all together in her year. Miranda wasn't necessarily the most popular (that would be Gondola Hendricks, a Gyrffindor with a set of five giggly disciples) but Adell considered her to be the coolest. She always seemed at least two years older than she was. Her aura reeked of sophistication and superiority. She didn't have many friends in the sense that most did. Instead she possesed the respect of almost all the girls in the school, even most of the older ones. She always had a small handful of admirers, although she wasn't the whore of her year (Dorcus Meadows, ravenclaw), or the flighty temptress (Velvet Parkinson, slytherin.) You could say what you wanted about her, but one thing was clear: no one fucked with Miranda.

Despite sharing a dorm with her for four and a half years straight, Adell couldn't help her rising anxiety that she could possibly be in an inescapable situation where she would be forced to talk, actually _form words_ at Miranda Hathaway. She gulped.

"Miranda, can you believe that this girl has been in our year since we were eleven? I didn't even recognize her. And in our house no less!" said Nathaniel, still reeling. Miranda turned to Adell with cold indifferent eyes. Adell felt like she was physically shrinking under her gaze. Miranda stared at her for a moment before looking sharply back at Nathaniel.

"Yes. Sanctamonia. I share a dorm with her. Honestly Nathaniel, _do _try to pay attention to your surroundings," she drawled in an utterly bored voice. Nathaniel huffed, but didn't seem terrified of her patronizing tone like Adell felt he should. He was obviously used to it. Miranda hoisted her trunk up and settled down with a fashion magazine that (much to Adell's shock and awe) was written in french. Adell just tried not vomit out of anxiety. The train slowly started to pull away from the platform and chug on it's way merrily. The two people currently sitting across from her paid her no head and went about their own bussiness. Despite the fact that she was being so obviously snubbed, Adell couldn't help but be releived they didn't expect her to talk to them .

She had just gotten used to the strong smell of popular filling the compartment when the door opened a third time to reveal the one and only Regulus Black: the well known Slytherin Seeker, Black Heir, and nominated "Swoon Object of The Future." Adell tried to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. He ran a hand through his black hair before yanking his trunk through the door.

"Back from the prefects compartment, are we?" Miranda asked without looking up to see who it was. It was a little eery. Nathaniel jumped up, happy to see his best friend, and eager to receive backup in his predicament. He gestured to Adell as he spoke.

"Regulus, I find myself in a position of scrutiny and judgement appointed by one lovely Miranda K. Hathaway. Can you please back me up? This girl here is most defiantly not in our year, correct?" he articulated, his vocabulary increasing with his embarrassment. Adell's heart skipped a beat as he turned his dark eyes towards her. "_Oh, here's the part when he tells me he had no sodding clue who I am and I better leave his friends alone," _she thought hopelessly. His head tilted to the side a little.

"Yes, I know you. Adell Sanctamonia, right?" he inquired. Nathaniel made a noise of disbelief before sweeping his best friend into a political debate. Miranda continued to read and occasionally join in the conversation. The train continued to chug through the country, and somewhere in a nearby compartment, an owl hooted. But all through this, Adell Sanctamonia stayed stock still. One thought reeled through her mind;

"_He knew my name." _

**A/N** So, do you love it? Hate it? Wish to stab me with pointy sticks? I must know!


End file.
